Zukunft
by Mariacharly
Summary: Ginny und Hermine lernen, dass man nicht unbedingt die Zukunft erlebt, die man sich vorgestellt oder auch erträumt hatte ... aber man bekommt das Leben, dass zu einem passt! Natürlich Romanze, natürlich GWSS und HGDM... Kein Spoiler zu HP6! Complete!
1. I will survive

**Disclaimer: **

Das Übliche... Mir gehört keiner der Charaktere, alles gehört der großen JKR...

Falls Ihr Euch wundert: Von dieser Story gibt es auf anderen Portalen auch eine Songfic – Version. Hier stelle ich diese Story jetzt in der "abgespeckten" Version ein. Hoffentlich gefällt sie Euch trotzdem!

Gewidmet ist diese Version der Story Nici Cavanaugh, CallistaEvans und KiraGmork - Ihr wisst schon warum!

**I will survive**

Ginny stand auf dem Astronomieturm und dachte über ihre Zukunft nach. Wie es nun weitergehen würde. Die letzte Prüfung war vorbei – die Zukunft konnte beginnen.

Nein: die Zukunft begann, egal ob sie wollte oder nicht.

Eigentlich hatte sie ja geplant, mit Luna noch ein Praktikum im Ausland zu machen – beide wollten erst noch abwarten, wie sich die Zukunft gestalten sollte – ein bisschen die Welt kennen lernen, das Leben genießen, bevor man sich entscheidet. Außerdem ist so ein Auslandsaufenthalt und mit der entsprechenden Fremdsprachenkenntnis ja gut für den Lebenslauf...  
Luna wollte sich um alles kümmern, ihr Vater wollte die Praktikumplätze in Mexiko besorgen. Und musste dann leider selber für Monate auf eine berufliche Reise durch die USA. Damit war die Sache dann ins Wasser gefallen. Ginny war im Moment nicht wirklich gut auf ihre Freundin zu sprechen...  
So kurzfristig eine Alternative zu finden, hatte sich als ausgesprochen schwierig erwiesen.  
Na ja, außerdem: ob ein Praktikum in irgendeiner mexikanischen Boulevardzeitung so das Richtige gewesen wäre?

Eigentlich hatte es in den vergangenen Jahren nur ein einziges Fach gegeben, das Ginny wirklich interessierte. Das einzige Fach, in dem sie die gleiche Punktzahl erreicht hatte wie im Vorjahr Hermine. Obwohl sie den betreffenden Lehrer hasste wie die Pest.

Und so hatte sie vor zwei Tagen ihrem Herzen einen Stoß gegeben, und hatte den Lehrer ihrer Abschlussklasse gefragt, ob er ihr ein Praktikum besorgen könnte – er hatte Verbindungen in die Universitäten der ganzen Welt, das wusste sie.

Irritiert hatte dieser geantwortet.  
Spöttisch.  
Ob sie das wirklich interessiere. Ob sie sich einer Ausbildung als Meisterin der Tränke gewachsen fühle, auch noch in einer fremden Sprache – und warum sie ihren Vater nicht um Hilfe fragte? Das Ministerium hätte doch bestimmt einen Praktikumplatz organisieren können...  
Aber als Ginny erklärt hatte, dass sie einen Platz bekommen wolle, nicht weil sie Ginevra Weasley, sondern weil sie gut ist, hatte er ihr fest in die Augen gesehen – und gelächelt. Und versprochen, zu helfen.  
In drei Tagen solle sie noch einmal nachfragen. Bis dahin hätte er ein paar Freunde gefragt, ein paar Eulen versandt... Morgen, morgen würde sie wissen, wie ihr Leben weitergeht.

Ginny zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich jemand hinter ihr stand und sie ansprach.  
„Was machen sie hier oben, Miss Weasley? Alleine?"  
Ginny schoss herum. Snape. Mit ihm hätte sie nicht gerechnet... Es war entschieden zu spät, um noch alleine in Hogwarts unterwegs zu sein, außerhalb der Gemeinschaftsräume.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was sie mir morgen wohl zu sagen haben. Wie es mit meiner Zukunft weitergeht."

Snape sah auf sie nieder. Und statt ihr wie erwartet Punkte abzuziehen ob ihres Alleinganges, hob er eine Augenbraue und fragte: „Was sagt eigentlich ihr Freund Potter dazu, dass sie ins Ausland wollen?"  
Ginny sah auf und lächelte.

„Ja, Harry Potter." Ginny musste lachen... Snape war ab heute nicht mehr ihr Lehrer – es konnte ihr also egal sein, was er in dieser Beziehung von ihr dachte. Sie begann zu erzählen...  
„Also, in der ersten Klasse und auch später noch, war Harry meine große Liebe...  
Ich meine, er ist nett..." – Ihr Gegenüber schnaufte – „...fand ich jedenfalls. Und dass er gut aussah. Und er war mein Held. Aber er hat mich immer als die kleine Schwester von Ron angesehen.

Und irgendwann habe ich begriffen, dass er mich immer dann gerufen hat, wenn er mich brauchte. Das war kurz vorm Ball zum Trimagischen Turnier.  
Erst nachdem er von allen anderen eine Absage erhalten hatte, kam er zu mir und hat erwartet, dass ich für ihn bereit stehe.

Gut, vielleicht war Neville Longbottom nicht der Knüller-Ersatz, aber besser, als sein Gesicht zu verlieren und selber den Notstopfen zu spielen, oder?  
Also habe ich irgendwann beschlossen, nicht länger zu warten, und mein eigenes Leben zu leben...

Als ich dann beschlossen habe, nicht mehr auf Harry zu warten, ist Ron fast durchgedreht...

Beide waren ernsthaft beleidigt, aber Ron fast noch mehr als Harry...  
Ron ist fast durchgedreht, hat es als persönliche Beleidigung angesehen. Hat mir stundelang ins Gewissen geredet.  
Aber ich habe es nicht eingesehen – warum soll ich mein Herz an jemanden hängen, der mich nicht liebt? Was hätte ich tun sollen? Ron hat gemeint, ich soll warten, Harry würde schon noch zur Vernunft kommen. Aber ich denke, bis Harry jemanden liebt außer sich selber, kann ich warten, bis ich schwarz werden.  
Und wie oft soll ich mich denn zum Dackel machen, der kommt, wenn man ihn ruft? Nein.

Ich habe fast mein gesamtes drittes Schuljahr darauf verwendet, mit meinen Gedanken von Harry los zu kommen. So lange habe ich gebraucht, ja. Nicht nur weil ich schon immer in ihn vernarrt war, weil er gut aussieht und berühmt und auch einfach nett ist – ich meine, er hat mir ja auch immerhin damals Kopf und Kragen gerettet in der Kammer des Schreckens...

Ich bin dann eine Zeit lang mit verschiedenen Jungs gegangen, aber das war eigentlich mehr, um Spass zu haben. Ich habe mich gut mit ihnen verstanden, wirklich verliebt war ich aber nicht...

„Und wie stellen sie sich die große Liebe vor, Miss Weasley?" unterbrach sie ihr Gegenüber.  
„Ernst. Erwachsen. Wichtig... Und treu bis in die Ewigkeit..." erwiderte Ginny...

„Die große Liebe soll endgültig sein. Nicht erzwungen treu, sondern weil einfach nichts anderes für einen in Frage kommt.  
Der großen Liebe schenkt man freiwillig alles ohne zu fragen.

Und das konnte mir keiner von ihnen allen geben – Harry sowieso nicht, aber auch die anderen Jungs nicht, nein...  
Es war immer lustig, aber so wirklich die „große Liebe" war nie dabei...

Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, was ich eigentlich möchte. Und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich erst mal mit mir selber klar kommen muss, bevor ich einem Mann meine dauernde Gegenwart zumuten kann. Dass zunächst ich selber wichtig bin. Und meine eigene Zukunft.

Ich habe gelernt, mich selber zu mögen.

Sollte ich jetzt einen Mann finden, der allen Ernstes für mich wichtig genug ist, ihn in mein Leben aufzunehmen, dann möchte ich ihm alles bieten, was ich habe. Aber ich kann mich nur selber verschenken, wenn ich mich selber zuvor angenommen habe, wenn ich gelernt habe, mich selber zu akzeptieren. Sonst wäre es kein Geschenk, sondern eher ein Ballast, den ich da vergebe..." Sie musste lachen. Dass sie ausgerechnet mit Professor Severus Snape über die große Liebe diskutieren würde...

Aber er hatte ja – unfreiwillig - einen Teil ihrer Zukunft in die Hand genommen...  
Sie sah ihrem Gegenüber in die Augen. Die ganze Szene hatte etwas unwirkliches an sich.

„Und deswegen will ich erstmal selber sehen, was ich eigentlich will. Und das ist erstmal: Arbeiten. Zaubertränke brauen. Mir mein eigenes Leben aufbauen. Und dann – dann will ich die große Liebe finden. Vielleicht. Wenn es mir gegönnt ist.

Ich stelle mir vor, dass die wahre Liebe etwas unergründliches ist. Etwas, was sich über alle Fragen und alle Grenzen hinweg setzen kann.  
Und dass die wahre Liebe wachsen muss. Nicht aus Schwärmerei, sondern aus Interesse. aneinander. Achtung voreinander, Respekt. Das ist die Liebe, die ich suche.

Mittlerweile hat Harry es auch begriffen, denke ich.  
Das er momentan bei mir nicht landen könnte – falls er es wollte.  
Aber ich war ja sowieso immer nur eine Notlösung. Ich meine – ist ja auch egal, oder?"

Die letzten Worte kamen trotzig – fast aggressiv. Im Grunde ihres Herzens war Ginny noch immer verletzt über die Art, in der Harry damals über ihre Gefühle hinweggegangen war.

Professor Severus Snape musste lächeln: „Miss Weasley – ich wollte ihnen mit dieser Frage nicht zu nahe treten. Eigentlich wollte ich sie etwas ganz anderes fragen: ...sollten zur Zeit keine Plätze im Ausland frei sind, was haben sie dann vor?" – „Mich hier weiter zu bewerben. In London und in Oxford sollen recht gute Ausbildungsstätten für Zaubertränke sein." – „Ich könnte ihnen auch vorschlagen, die Ausbildung bei mir zu absolvieren, Miss Weasley."

„Aber sie haben noch NIE einen Studenten hier..." – „Miss Weasley, überlegen sie es sich. Und sagen sie mir morgen Bescheid."

Er verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort die Aussichtsplattform des Astronomieturms.

* * *

In seinen Räumen im Kerker von Hogwarts setzte Professor Snape sich in seinem Sessel zurück, schenkte sich ein Glas Rotwein ein und kraulte seine beiden Schleiereulen hinter den Ohren. 

Die beiden Eulen hatten die letzten drei Tagen Hogwarts nicht verlassen.

Severus lächelte.

Vielleicht – würde er es ihr irgendwann erzählen.

Vielleicht.


	2. Miss you like crazy

_Hallo!_

_**Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews:  
**Katzura, Loki Slytherin, Hexe Lea, Kira Gmork, Nici Cavanaugh und Callista Evans!  
Eine Runde Butterbier, Kekse, Chips, Muffins und Kuchen für alle!_

_Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt auch das nächste Kapitel!_

**Miss you like crazy **

Seit fast einem Jahr war Ginny mittlerweile als Snapes Famula in Hogwarts.

Als sie das Angebot, bei Professor Severus Snape in die Lehre zu gehen, annahm, hatten alle ihre Freunde den Kopf geschüttelt.

Harry, Ron, Luna, sogar Hermine waren der Meinung, dass man lieber auf seinen Traumberuf verzichten solle, als ausgerechnet bei Snape in die Lehre zu gehen.

Ihre Eltern jedoch, der ganze Lehrkörper Hogwarts und die gesamte Welt der Tränkebrauer hatte anerkannt, welch eine Leistung es war, von einem Professor Snape als Lehrling akzeptiert zu werden.

Noch nie zuvor hatte dieser Meister seiner Kunst einen Schüler als würdig erachtet, bei ihm eine Lehre zu beginnen.

Molly war vor Stolz beinahe geplatzt...

Und Ginny hatte mittlerweile festgestellt, dass der früher so gefürchtete Professor ein guter Lehrmeister war. Sobald er einen Menschen als interessiert und wirklich bemüht erkannte, achtete er ihn auch. Er behandelte sie, seitdem er sie unter Vertrag genommen hatte, tatsächlich als gleichgestellt.  
Seit sie nicht mehr seine Schülerin war, hatten die ätzenden Attacken, die Provokationen nachgelassen. Snape war ruhig, sachlich und genau. Eine Arbeitsweise, die der Ginnys entsprach. Und Ginny arbeitete wie eine Besessene. Snape honorierte das - nicht mit freundlichen Worten, sondern indem er ihr immer mehr Verantwortung und auch immer mehr Arbeit gab. Persönliche Worte wurden nie gewechselt. Trotz allem ließ es sich nicht vermeiden, dass Ginny durch den näheren Kontakt zu ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer natürlich auch sein restliches Leben besser kennen lernte. Und erfuhr - ohne es zu wollen - auch einiges über seine Spionagetätigkeit... auch wenn Snape sämtliche Aktivitäten mit der höchsten Selbstdisziplin zu verbergen suchte. Die tägliche Zusammenarbeit rund um die Uhr brachte es mit sich, dass Ginny registrierte, wenn Snape abends für Stunden verschwand. Ginny sah, wie er am nächsten Morgen scheinbar unverändert am Frühstückstisch saß.

Aber sie registrierte als einzige das Zittern der Kaffeetasse. Snape hatte sich völlig unter Kontrolle - jeder Handstreich war ruhig und bedacht. Nur am Zittern der Flüssigkeit erkannte Ginny die innere Verfassung des Mannes, der am Abend zuvor sein Leben riskiert hatte.

Nur an solchen Morgen, nur nach Nächten voller Arbeit, Furcht und oft auch Schmerzen zitterten seine Hände, ganz leicht.  
Nur an diesen Tagen schürzte Snape beim Trinken die Lippen leicht am Tassenrand - wie um der zitternden Hand einen Stück des Weges entgegenzukommen.  
Nie wären diese Kleinigkeiten jemandem aufgefallen, der nicht auch sonst fast Tag und Nacht mit ihm verbrachte.

Meistens blieb er einen Abend aus, gelegentlich zwei, drei Tage, bis zu einer Woche. Doch diesmal hatte Snape eine Abwesenheit von über einen Monat angekündigt. Er hatte nicht gesagt, weshalb, aber Ginny verstand es, ohne darüber geredet zu haben. Er hatte sie gebeten, den Unterricht zu übernehmen, einen Artikel zu beenden und er hatte sie auch beim Tränkebrauen mit reichlich Arbeit eingedeckt.

Nun saß sie im Labor am Tisch, fügte zwei Zutaten zusammen und lauschte mit halbem Ohr dem Geräusch des hinter ihr brodelnden Kessels, um den Zeitpunkt des Umrührens nicht zu verpassen. Und machte sich Sorgen. Nein - so konnte man es eigentlich nicht nennen.

Sie wusste, dass der Mann, mit dem sie momentan so viel Zeit verbrachte, zur Zeit mit Lord Voldemort auf Menschenfang war.

Sie wusste, dass der Mann, der ihr ansonsten mit Ruhe und Geduld die schwierigen Zusammenhänge des "Incurable-Trankes" auseinander setzten konnte, vielleicht in diesem Augenblick Menschen zu foltern oder zu töten gezwungen war.

Sie wusste, dass der Mann, der ihr ruhig, sachlich und durchdacht beibrachte, wie man am besten den Vielsafttrank braut, jeden Augenblick als Doppelagent enttarnt werden konnte.

Sie wusste, dass der Mann, mit dem sie vor einer Woche sachlich über den Artikel von Professor Alexmider in "Der Zaubertrank" diskutiert hatte, in diesem Augenblick in höchster Gefahr schwebte.

Nachdenklich stand sie auf, um den Trank hinter ihr umzurühren - zweimal mit, einmal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn.

Setzte sich wieder, nahm die Arbeitsanleitung in die Hand. Und ließ kurz den Kopf in die Hände sinken.

Sie versuchte krampfhaft, die Gefahr zu verdrängen, in der ihr Lehrmeister jetzt steckte.  
Es gelang ihr nicht.  
Ihr Unterbewusstsein wurde einfach die leichte Sorge, das leichte Stechen in der Magengrube nicht los.

Ja, ja, zum Donnerwetter - sie machte sich Sorgen um Snape.

Warum nicht?

Ginny dachte an die gemeinsam durchdiskutierten Abende.  
Stunden und weitere Stunden hatten sie im vergangenen Jahr über den Büchern gesessen, und Professor Snape hatte einzelne Artikel aus den Büchern herausgesucht und sie dazu befragt. Jede Einzelheit wurde durchdiskutiert - Ginny musste das Rezept nicht nur gelernt, sondern jede Kleinigkeit, jede Wirkungsweise verstanden haben. Snape zerlegte mit Worten nicht ihr Wissen - er forderte ihr Verständnis. Wissenslücken waren verzeihlich, unlogisches Denken nicht.

Und Ginny hatten diese Abende Spaß gemacht.

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fühlte sie sich ernst genommen... Jemand hörte ihr zu, bestätigte oder widerlegte ihre Meinung. Die Dispute wurden von ihr auch immer mit Leidenschaft geführt - nichts bereitete ihr mehr Vergnügen, als die geistige Herausforderung anzunehmen, und die Argumente wie Bälle hin und her zu schlagen.

Natürlich war sie dabei nie so ruhig und besonnen wie ihr Gegenüber. Snape konnte sie mit einer einzigen Frage, einem einzigen, kühl vorgebrachten Argument völlig aus dem Konzept bringen. Ginny konnte über einen - ob in der Theorie oder der Praxis - misslungenen Trank geradezu unbändig in Wut geraten...

Ginny lächelte bei dem Gedanken an die gemeinsamen Diskussionen. Auch wenn Professor Snape selber - ob bei der praktischen Arbeit oder während der Diskussion - immer die Ruhe selber blieb, sah man, dass er an dem Enthusiasmus, an dem Temperament, mit dem sich Ginny engagierte, seine Freude hatte. Dass er es zu honorieren wusste, wenn sie mit einer unglaublichen Verbissenheit bis in die Nacht an einem von ihm gestellten Problem arbeitete.

So verschieden beide an die Probleme herangingen - Snape wie immer kühl und analytisch; Ginny mit purer Angriffslust - so kamen doch beide immer wieder zu einem befriedigten gemeinsamen Ergebnis.

Snape würde sie nie loben - das wusste Ginny.

Aber sie wusste mittlerweile, wie sie die Zeichen seiner Anerkennung deuten konnte.

Er zeigte seine Achtung ihr gegenüber, indem er ihr mit jedem Tag mehr Vertrauen schenkte. Schon nach einem halben Jahr hatte sie große Teile des von ihm sowieso nicht geliebten Unterrichts übernommen. Viele der Tränke für die Krankenstation waren mittlerweile Ginnys Aufgabe. Große Teile seiner Veröffentlichungen wurden von ihr mit verfasst - unter der Erwähnung ihres Namens.

Und: Eine hochgezogenen Augenbraue, eine ironische Bemerkung von Severus Snape konnten eine höhere Anerkennung sein als ein UTZ - Grad einer Minerva McGonagall. Sie kannte mittlerweile seine Umgangsformen, seine Ausdrucksweise - und seinen teilweise durchschimmernden tiefschwarzen Humor.

Diese Abende gaben ihr zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben das Gefühl, dass ihre Meinung ernst genommen wird. Dass ihre Meinung jemandem wichtig war.

In der Familie Weasley - und auch in ihrem Freundeskreis in der Schule - war es immer üblich, dass jeder sagte, was er dachte. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte Ginny die Chance, einen Satz zu Ende zu sprechen, ohne permanent unterbrochen zu werden.

Ja - Ginny gestand es sich ein. Sie musste es sich eingestehen.

Sie machte sich Sorgen um Snape.

Um den Mann, den sie in ihrem Leben am meisten gehasst hatte.  
Um den en Mann, der ihr zu Schulzeiten Angst und Schrecken eingejagt hatte.  
Um den Mann, von dem Luna ab und zu behauptet hatte, er sei ein Vampir. Das Stechen in der Magengrube erschien wieder. Wie ein Messer, dass sich in den Magen bohrt und dort zu vibrieren anfängt.

Sie hatte Angst, blanke Angst, dass ihm bei diesem Aufenthalt bei Voldemort etwas zustoßen könnte.

Sie hatte Angst davor, diese Abende vermissen zu müssen.

Die Arbeit, die ihr ein Gefühl wie Heimat gab - mehr, als es der Fuchsbau jemals gekonnt hätte.  
Weil sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben mit sich selbst im Reinen war.  
Weil sie zum ersten Mal sie selber war - nicht die Schwester von Ron, Fred, George, Bill und so weiter, nicht die Tochter von Arthur Weasley aus dem Ministerium.

Und sie hatte Angst davor, den Mann dazu vermissen zu müssen.

Ginny beschloss, sich am Riemen zu reißen und mit Grübeln aufzuhören.

* * *

Schließlich musste dieser Trank morgen früh fertig werden - Poppy hatte bereits danach gefragt. 

Trotzdem fiel ihr kurz das einzige persönliche Gespräch ein, dass sie jemals mit ihrem Lehrmeister geführt hatte - damals, auf dem Astronomieturm.

Mmmmmhhhh...

Obwohl, bei genauerem Nachdenken fiel ihr auf:

Eigentlich hatte auch damals nur sie das "persönliche Gespräch" geführt.  
Sie hatte ihm ihre innersten Gedanken anvertraut.

Snape hatte nichts erzählt. Noch nie.

Nachdenklich räumte sie die Zutaten zusammen, rührte den Trank im Kessel noch ein paar Mal und stellte ihn vom Feuer, damit er bis zum nächsten Morgen ruhen könnte.

Eigentlich wusste sie noch immer sehr wenig über Severus Snape.

Trotzdem wusste sie, dass sie auch heute nacht wieder schlecht einschlafen würde.

* * *

Als Professor Snape vier Wochen später ohne jeden weiteren Kommentar wieder am Frühstückstisch auftauchte, begrüßte er Ginny mit einem kurzen Nicken. 

Ginny sah auf und lächelte ihm zu.

Dann ging sie zum Unterricht der ersten Klasse - wie alle Wochen zuvor.


	3. In the army now

Hallo!

Nur kurz, weil mich einige Leute gefragt haben:  
Ich habe versucht, nachdem ich das Lied weggelassen habe, sowenig wie nur irgendwie möglich zu verändern.  
Trotzdem lässt es sich nicht vermeiden, einige Stellen und Übergänge zu "Überarbeiten", die nicht flüssig klingen, wenn das Lied fehlt.

**Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews:**  
Katzura, Loki Slytherin, Hexe Lea, Nici Cavanaugh und Callista Evans!  
Eine Runde Butterbier, Kekse, Chips, Muffins und Kuchen für alle! ... und bei dem Wetter könnten wir doch eigentlich auch eine Runde Grillen, oder?

Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt auch das nächste Kapitel!

**In the army now**

Severus Snape hatte schon lange gewusst, dass Lord Voldemort in naher Zukunft eine Reihe kurz aufeinanderfolgende Angriffe auf Schlammblüter über ganz England verteilt plante - und so hatte er alles für die Zeit seiner Abwesenheit vorbereitet.

Er wusste, dass seine Ginny alles regeln würde, solange er nicht da war - für den Fall der Fälle hatte er ihr genaueste Instruktionen hinterlassen.

So nahm er, als das dunkle Mal anfing zu brennen, die Maske und die Robe und apparierte zum dunklen Lord.

* * *

Die Todesser wurden ausgesandt - in Gruppen zu dreien, in dem Auftrag, Schlammblüter und Muggel zu foltern und zu morden, als Zeichen für die neue Macht und zu Ehren Voldemorts. 

Severus war mit seinen beiden Gefährten am Zielort angekommen.  
Es war still - beinahe unheimlich leise, kein Laut, kein Luftzug, die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Severus hatte sich mit Draco Malfoy auf einem kleinen Hügel niedergelassen und gemeinsam beobachteten sie das Haus, dessen Einwohner heute nacht sterben sollten.

Der Gruppenführer war aufgebrochen, die Lage zu sondieren, und hatte sie alleine zurück gelassen.

Draco sah Severus an: "Hast du Angst?"

Severus blickte seinem ehemaligen Schüler in die Augen.  
Bis heute glaubte er daran, irgendwann einmal etwas Gutes in Draco finden zu können, wenn er nur tief genug suchte.  
Bis heute hoffte er, in Draco einen würdigen und ehrlichen Mitstreiter als Doppelagent finden zu können.

"Ja, Draco. Ich habe Angst. Jedes Mal."

Draco lächelte schief: "Ich auch."

Wieder schwiegen beide.

Damals, als Severus Snape zum Todesser ernannt wurde, war er stolz darauf - stolz, dazu zu gehören, stolz, eine Aufgabe zu haben. Stolz vielleicht auch, etwas Besseres zu sein als andere.

Damals war er jung.

Fast ein Kind.

An diese Zeit wollte er sich jetzt am liebsten nicht mehr erinnern müssen.

Oh ja, er war stolz darauf gewesen.  
Auf das dunkle Mal.

Auch sein Vater war stolz auf ihn. Seine Mutter, seine Verwandten. Die Freunde seiner Eltern.  
Sein bester Freund Lucius war stolz.

Dumbledore - Dumbledore war nicht stolz auf ihn gewesen.

Nur Albus Dumbledore nicht.

Severus versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, warum er um alles in der Welt damals eigentlich so viel wert gelegt hatte auf Dumbeldores Meinung.

Anstatt sich daran zu freuen, endlich, endlich anerkannt zu sein in dem, was er tat - zum ersten Mal im Leben - fragte er nach der Meinung eines alten Mannes.

Und ließ dann, Monate später, diesen alten Mann sein Leben völlig auf den Kopf stellen.

Warum - das wusste er nicht.

Ob es an dem lag, was er während der ersten Herrschaft des dunklen Lords gesehen, erlebt hatte?  
An den damaligen Jagden Voldemorts?

Am sinnlosen Töten und Quälen?

An den Bildern, die er immer wieder, noch heute, jede Nacht wiedersehen und wiedererleben musste?

An der Angst, die ihn immer wieder einholte?

Nie würde jemand verstehen könne, warum Severus immer wieder nachts erwachte, Bilder vor seinen Augen von unvorstellbarer Grausamkeit... Nie würde jemand nachts seine Schreie hören...

Nie würde jemand verstehen, welche Selbstbeherrschung es erforderte, die im Kampf erlernten Reflexe im täglichen Leben zu unterdrücken.  
Den Drang zu unterdrücken, bei einem lauten Geräusch - und wenn es nur ein im Unterricht explodierter Kessel war - in Deckung zu gehen...  
Nie würde jemand verstehen, warum er deshalb jede Unachtsamkeit im Unterricht so hart ahndete... Dass nach jeder Explosion sein Herz Sekunden aussetze, und was es ihn kostete, sich nicht in seiner Angst zum Narren zu machen...

Nie würde jemand verstehen können, dass Severus in einem leeren Raum jedoch auch die vollkommene Stille unerträglich war... Panik verursachte... Dass er, wenn er zu lange kein fremdes Geräusch wahrnahm, unmerklich schneller begann zu atmen, sein Herz begann, zu rasen...

Sein Vater verstand es nicht.  
Lucius verstand es nicht.

Albus verstand es.

Severus beobachtete durch das Fenster des Hauses die Silhouette einer Frau.  
Einer jungen Frau, die sich über ein Kinderbett beugte.

* * *

Und er dachte an Ginny. 

Er wusste jetzt, dass es damals ein Fehler gewesen war, sie zur Auszubildenden zu nehmen.

Doch er hatte es einfach tun müssen.

Er erinnerte sich an die Zeit zurück, kurz vor Ginnys Abschluss - zu groß war seine Angst gewesen, sie für immer aus den Augen zu verlieren, die Angst, dass sie aus seinem Leben verschwindet.

Ginny.

Ja...

Zu groß war seine Angst gewesen.

Die Angst, dieses kleine, rothaarige Mädchen aus den Augen zu verlieren, dass er hatte aufwachsen sehen seit ihrem elften Lebensjahr.  
Dieses Mädchen.  
Sein Mädchen.  
Sein Mädchen, die er seit ihrem sechszehnten Lebensjahr hatte immer schöner werden sehen.  
Immer klüger.  
Immer weiblicher.  
Immer... liebenswerter.

Doch seit sie bei ihm in die Lehre ging, wurde er sich jeden Tag mehr bewusst, dass es mehr war.  
Dass er Ginny wirklich liebte. Von ganzem Herzen, mit ganzer Seele.

Und dass sie damit jeden Tag mehr sein Schutzschild zerstörte.

Dass Ginny die Mauer, die er um sich erbaut hatte, Stein für Stein einriss.

Dass es ihm mit jedem Tag schwerer fiel, seinen Geist zu verschließen - gegen Ginny, gegen Dumbledore, gegen Voldemort, gegen Freunde, gegen Feinde...

Die Emotion machte ihn verletzlich gegen Einflüsse von außen.

Er spürte, dass das Okkulomentik - Schild mit jedem Mal, da er es errichtete, ein winziges bisschen schwächer wurde.

Schwächer auch gegen ein Eindringen Voldemorts. Vielleicht bald zu schwach, um zu verhindern, dass der dunkle Lord in seinen Gedanken las.

Las, was er wirklich dachte. Fühlte. Und dass er las, das Severus Snape ein Verräter war.

Und damit brachte Ginny ihn und seine Aufgabe, seine Mission, den einzigen Sinn seines Daseins in Gefahr...

* * *

Die junge Frau, die er und Draco durchs Fenster sahen, würde die heutige Nacht nicht mehr überleben. 

Er selberwürde sie töten müssen - um ein zuverlässiger Spion zu bleiben.  
Um bei Voldemort nicht aufzufallen.

Um auch in Zukunft weiter Informationen zu Dumbledore tragen zu können.

Um so auf eine bessere Zukunft hoffen zu können.

Er musste sie töten - auch um ihr Leid zu ersparen, Leid durch die unmäßige Lust seines Meisters am Quälen.

Hoffentlich schaffte er, ein Adava Kadavra zu sprechen, bevor ein Anderer den Cruciatus aussprach...

Doch warum tat er das?

Für wen?

Für sich selber?  
Für Ginny? Für Ginnys - Zukunft? Für seine und Ginnys... Zukunft?

Verdammt!

Oder vielleicht doch auch für die Zukunft anderer?

Warum sollte er so etwas für andere tun?

Und dann die Tatsache, dass er bei jeder jungen Frau, die er töten sollte, daran dachte, dass vielleicht jemand sein Opfer so sehr liebte wie er Ginny liebte - oder bei jedem Kind daran dachte, dass er und Ginny...

Vielleicht, vielleicht später, vielleicht in einem anderen Leben...

Er musste aufhören, zu träumen.  
Er musste aufhören, in jeder Frau Ginny zu sehen.  
Er musste aufhören, in jedem Kind Ginnys Kind zu sehen... und...

Sonst würde Voldemort in seine Gedanken eindringen.  
Sonst würde er entdeckt werden.  
Sonst würde er es nicht durchstehen, was er heute nacht zu tun hatte.

McNair stieß wieder zu den Beiden.

"In etwa zehn Minuten wird es dunkel. Dann können wir anfangen."

Severus versiegelte erneut seinen Geist.


	4. Something there

Hallo!

Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews:  
**Katzura, Loki Slytherin, Hexe Lea, Nici Cavanaugh, Callista Evans und Valpuri **(keine Sorge, mit den anderen Zweien geht es jetzt auch langsam los ...)!  
Eine Runde Butterbier, Kekse, Chips, Muffins und Kuchen für alle!

Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt auch das nächste Kapitel!

**Something there- The Beauty and the Beast **

Mittlerweile war Ginny in ihrem dritten und letzten Lehrjahr bei Professor Snape.

Schon seit längerem war ihr Lehrmeister wieder unterwegs – mindestens drei Wochen schätzte er diesmal die Zeit seiner Abwesenheit... Eine Woche war bereits vergangen, zwei blieben zu Warten...

Das ungute Gefühl, das Stechen in der Magengrube, die leichte Angst – noch immer begleiteten diese Gefühle Ginny jeden Tag, jede Nacht während der Abwesenheit Snapes. Doch sie hatte gelernt, damit umzugehen. Sie beiseite zu schieben, durch Arbeit und harte Konzentration tief in sich zu verschließen.

An diesem Abend hatte Ginny wenig zu tun – und so war seit längerer Zeit wieder ihre Schulfreundin Hermine mittels Flohpulver zu Besuch gekommen. Hermine war mittlerweile als Aurorin für das Ministerium tätig – aber die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie trotz allem mit der Arbeit für den Orden des Phönix.

Hermine hatte den ganzen Abend berichtet – die Abstände der Attacken Voldemorts gegen Muggel wurden immer kürzer, und aus „zuverlässiger Quelle" war bekannt, dass er demnächst eine Attacke gegen den Orden und gegen seinen einzigen wirklichen Feind Harry Potter starten würde. Hermine arbeitete fast rund um die Uhr und hatte sich nur mühsam ein paar Minuten für ihre Freundin abgeknappen können.

Nachdem die politische Lage mehr als genug diskutiert worden war, lehnte sich Hermine lachend zurück und erkundigte sich nach dem Fortgang von Ginnys Ausbildung.

„Ich kann es ja immer noch nicht fassen, dass du damals das Angebot von Snape angenommen hast. Ich meine, bei der Vorstellung, diesen Mann den ganzen Tag um sich haben zu müssen, stellen sich mir noch immer die Haare. So anspruchsvoll die Ausbildung auch sein mag... Ich meine, gut, dass dich der wissenschaftliche Aspekt der Angelegenheit gereizt hat, verstehe ich schon..."

Ginny musste lachen: „Dass du immer wieder davon anfangen musst... Snape ist gar nicht so schlecht. Seit ich bei ihm arbeite, hat er sich mir gegenüber nie unkorrekt verhalten..."

Hermine zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und lächelte: „Ich meine, ich habe Snape ja die letzten Jahre auch oft im Orden getroffen. Mir gegenüber ist er so unhöflich und ungerecht wie immer." Ginny schüttelte den Kopf: „Das kann ich mir mittlerweile gar nicht mehr vorstellen. Der andere Snape ist bei mir schlicht und einfach fast so unwirklich geworden wie der Weihnachtsmann. In meinem Kopf besteht nur noch eine ganz kleine Verbindung zwischen meinem Lehrmeister und meinem ehemaligen Zaubertrankprofessor."

Hermine grinste, sah Ginny in die Augen: „Du weißt aber, dass Dumbledore ihn mittlerweile schon damit aufzieht, dass ihr nur noch gemeinsam unterwegs seid?" – „Warum _das_ denn?" – „Nun, Albus meint, wenn Snape nicht gerade für den Orden unterwegs ist, wärst Du wie sein Schatten – immer bei ihm. Ob in Hogwarts, oder auf irgendwelchen Reisen oder Kongressen – ihr wäret seit Jahren unzertrennlich."

„Herm, ich bin seine Assistentin. Seine Famula. Wir _arbeiten _zusammen. Ich muss auf seinen Reisen dabei sein..." – „Ginny, ich weiß das. Aber du kennst doch Dumbledore – er kann Snape einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen." – „Aber das ist doch lächerlich!"

Ginny wurde bei den letzten Worten ein wenig rot, was einer Hermine Granger natürlich nicht entgehen konnte...

Doch Ginny gab ihrer Freundin einen freundschaftlichen Schlag auf den Oberarm: „Red´ keinen Quatsch! Er ist ein guter, aber ein strenger Lehrmeister. Sonst nichts. Wieso sollte ich rot werden?"

Hermine zuckte die Schultern und zog ihre Freundin immer weiter auf: „Nicht das es mir nicht selber ein Rätsel wäre... Aber du hast dir seit deinem Schulabschluss keinen Mann mehr auch nur mit dem Hintern angeguckt, das weißt du?"

„Herm, ich habe gearbeitet! Warum sollte ich auf Männerfang gehen?" mittlerweile reagierte Ginny etwas genervt: „Außerdem brauchst du, glaube ich hier keine Reden zu schwingen... Du hast, seit du Krumm hast sitzen lassen, auch keinen wirklichen Kontakt mehr zum anderen Geschlecht gepflegt, oder?"

„Ginny..." Hermine stockte. Nahm Ginnys Worte zum Anlass, endlich das loszuwerden, weswegen sie eigentlich gekommen war: „Weißt du, ursprünglich wollte ich heute noch etwas mit dir besprechen..."

„Oh. Was soll das denn jetzt heißen? Kann es sein, dass du Neuigkeiten hast?"

„Ich habe letzte Woche jemanden getroffen..."

Sofort horchte Ginny auf: „Oh! Los! Erzähl – ich will Einzelheiten..."

„Ich war letzte Woche in London, beruflich, bei einer Versammlung, zum Beobachten, bei der auch einige der Todesser erwartet wurden. Und plötzlich kommt Snape herein – mir Draco im Schlepptau."

„Die zwei sind öfter zusammen... Und weiter?" – „Naja, jedenfalls hat Snape wie immer so getan, als würde er mich nicht kennen. Bis ihm Malfoy in die Seite stupst und dann kommen beide zu mir rüber..."

„_Hermine..!_."

„Naja..." Hermine starrte auf ihre Finger. „Jedenfalls haben wir uns gut unterhalten. Über Gott und die Welt – ich könnte dir gar nicht sagen, worüber alles. Er war – richtig nett."

„Hermine – sag das noch mal: Draco war richtig nett?" - „Mh." – „Draco Malfoy?" – „Mh." – „Das Frettchen Malfoy?"

„Ginny!" – Hermine musste lachen. „Ich hätte es ja auch nicht gedacht. Jedenfalls haben wir uns am nächsten Abend wieder getroffen. Ich meine – ich weiß, in welche Situation ich mich hier begebe. Er ist ein Todesser. Wir haben – nur ganz kurz darüber geredet. Wir haben zuerst den ganzen Abend über alles mögliche geredet. Und dann - er hat nur gesagt: er will so werden wie Snape. Früher wollte er so werden wie sein Vater. Aber je länger er zusehen müsse, was geschieht, um so mehr habe er gelernt, Snape zu verstehen. Und er habe als einziger gemerkt, dass Snape eine Doppelrolle spielt."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf: „Aber Hermine! Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass es auch eine Falle sein könnte... Was, wenn sie dich so, auf diese Weise locken wollen – und fangen? Was, wenn du Snape so in den Rücken fällst? Du hast dich mit einem anderen Todesser über seine Spionagetätigkeit unterhalten! Bist du wahnsinnig! Du gefährdest dich selber, du gefährdest den Orden und du gefährdest Snape." Den letzten Satz schrie Ginny fast.

Hermine sah ihre Freundin ruhig an: „Nein – keine Sorge. Ich habe Snape nicht verraten. Ich habe das Thema gewechselt und habe mich selber zu keiner Aussage über Snape hinreißen lassen. Dafür habe ich gesorgt.

Ich mag völlig verrückt sein – aber ich bin kein Idiot.

Aber ich denke, dass ich Draco Malfoy hätte auch vertrauen können. Ich habe ihm in die Augen gesehen. Und er hat sich mir nicht verschlossen. Ich habe alles, alles gesehen. Er hat mir das dunkle Mal gezeigt." Sie machte eine Pause. „Und dann hat er mich geküsst. Nur ganz kurz. Dann ist er fort appariert. Seitdem habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen."

„Aber du bist dir darüber im Klaren, dass du gerade eine große Dummheit begehst? Ich meine – jetzt mal davon abgesehen davon, dass du – eine Aurorin - dein Herz an einen Todesser hängst, von dem du davon ausgehen kannst, dass er ein treuer Anhänger Voldemorts ist... Du redest von Malfoy!" – „Ja, ja. Ich weiß." – „Du redest von dem blonden Schleimer, der dir die Hasenzähne angehext hat. Von dem Typen, der versucht hat, Seidenschnabel ans Messer zu liefern!"

„Ach, Ginny... Ich weiß ja. Ich weiß, dass es Wahnsinn ist, was ich gerade tue. Und das es eigentlich lebensgefährlich ist. Aber egal wie widerlich er früher war – und egal wie groß die Gefahr vielleicht sein mag, die dahinter steckt: Als wir miteinander geredet haben, über lauter Kleinigkeiten, als er aber auch davon erzählt hat, dass er Todesser ist und was er über Voldemort denkt, als er sich von mir verabschiedet hat – Ginny, ich habe mich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben wirklich sicher gefühlt. Es war, als wäre ich endlich zu Hause, in Sicherheit nach all den Jahren der Hetze."

„Aber Hermine – was hat er denn erzählt, was hat er denn wirklich preisgegeben von seinem Dasein als Todesser? Bist du dir sicher, dass er es erzählen wollte, um einfach mal so mit dir darüber zu reden? Oder ist es eine Falle? Snape würde _nie_ etwas erzählen... Und das, obwohl ich ihn schon wesentlich länger und besser kenne als du Malfoy..."

„Doch, doch. Er hat einiges erzählt. Draco - ... doch, er hat zuerst über Severus gesprochen. Und dass Draco als einziger bisher Snapes Doppelspiel bemerkt hat. Das er Snapes Mut und Disziplin bewundert. Und das er unter den Reisen, unter den Verwüstungen leidet, die Voldemort von seinen Todessern verlangt. Gut..." Hermine lachte leise: „Besonders viel Mitgefühl für Schlammblüter und Muggel hat er immer noch nicht. Er hat eigentlich mehr – über seine eigenen Gefühle und seine eigenen Ängste berichtet als über die der anderen. Die der Opfer.

Aber vielleicht hat mich gerade das irgendwie so – angerührt. Wie er von seinen Ängsten, von seinen Albträumen, von seinem Gewissen erzählt hat. Es war so... ehrlich, weißt du. Wenn er bereut hätte, Mitleid gezeigt hätte... Nein, nie hätte ich ihm das geglaubt. Aber er war so wahrhaftig, Ginny. Glaubwürdig."

„Wollt ihr euch wiedersehen?"

Wieder konzentrierte sich Hermine auf ihre Fingerspitzen.

„Wir haben uns nicht verabredet, wenn du das meinst. Sein Satz war: wir sehen uns wieder. Egal wann, egal wo. Dann war er weg."

„Apropos kein Mitleid mit Schlammblütern: ich meine... habt ihr darüber geredet..."

Hermine lachte ob der plötzlichen Verlegenheit Ginnys, über ihre Herkunft zu sprechen: „Nein. Nein, darüber hat er nichts gesagt. Aber – auf einmal hat er mitten im Satz aufgehört zu reden. Und hat mich angesehen. Man hat gesehen, dass es ihn verlegen gemacht hat, dass er mir gegenüber das Wort „Schlammblüter" in den Mund genommen hatte. Es war richtig süß – die Ohren sind ein bisschen rot geworden..."

"Jetzt noch mal langsam: Du bezeichnest es mit einem Mal plötzlich als „süß", wenn man dich als Schlammblüter bezeichnet?"

Hermine wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen... Vielleicht, vielleicht würde Malfoy die Seite wechseln. Von Voldemort weg – vielleicht würde er das tun.

Die beiden Frauen schreckten auf, als ohne zu klopfen die Tür zum Labor aufflog.

Niemand konnte um diese Zeit noch unterwegs sein, und mit ihrem Lehrmeister rechnete Ginny frühestens in zwei Wochen...

Die Hauselfe, die hereingewuselt kam, gehörte normalerweise zu Professor Dumbledore: „Miss Weasley und Miss Granger sollen bitte sofort zu meinem Meister Professor Dumbledore kommen! Er sagt, es geht jetzt los. Er sagt, Mister Potter würde jetzt, gerade jetzt in diesem Augenblick gegen den bösen Lord kämpfen müssen. Er hat gesagt, endlich ist es soweit. Und er hat gesagt, dass Voldemort den Professor für Zaubertränke gefangen hatte und dass er ihn verletzt hat. Miss Weasley und Miss Granger sollen meinen Meister auf der Krankenstation treffen."


	5. If tomorrow never comes

Hallo!

**Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews:**  
Katzura, Loki Slytherin, Hexe Lea, Nici Cavanaugh, Callista Evans,Valpuri, EllieSophie, LaraAnimeund Chromoxid! Vielen Dank!

Eine Runde Butterbier, Kekse, Chips, Muffins und Kuchen für alle!

Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt auch das nächste Kapitel!

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

Draco richtete sich halb auf, und lehnte sich auf den Ellenbogen.  
Er drehte sich zur Seite und sah auf die schlafende Frau neben sich hinab.

Er verfolgte mit den Augen den friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck, die kleine Stupsnase, die nur leicht geschlossenen Augen.

Er ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen und schloss die Augen.  
Sie hätten es nicht tun sollen.  
Er bereute es nicht – und doch: sie hätten es nicht tun sollen.

Noch vor drei Tagen war alles noch Routine gewesen.  
Alles war wie immer.  
Der dunkle Lord zog durch die Lande – mordend, folternd, tötend.  
Doch dann, abends, hatte seine Todesser um sich versammelt.

Und hatte verkündet, dass er nun zum letzten Schlag ausholen wolle. Dass er wisse, wo sich Harry Potter befinde. Und das der letzte, der entscheidende Kampf nun endlich stattfinden werde.

Dann war er vorgetreten – und hatte jedem einzelnen seiner Gefolgsleute in die Augen gesehen.

Jeden Geist erforscht.  
Die Loyalität gesucht.  
Und er war vor Severus Snape stehen geblieben.

Draco hatte der Atem gestockt – schon länger hatte er gespürt, dass Snape Kontakte zu Voldemorts Gegner hatte. Er hatte oft mit Snape zusammen gearbeitet – und so hatte er schon vor Monaten gespürt, dass aus welchen Gründen auch immer sein Schutzschild langsam nachließ. Dass sein Geist offener wurde, durchschaubarer.

So hatte auch er selber, Draco, gesehen, dass Snape seinem Meister nicht treu ergeben war.

Und nun stand der dunkle Lord vor Snape, Auge in Auge...  
Draco schloss die Augen, schloss sie noch fester, als er an die dann folgende Szene dachte.

Als er daran dachte, wie der dunkle Lord langsam zurückgetreten war. Und wie er dann – anfing zu lachen.

Als er daran dachte, wie der dunkle Lord McNair befohlen hatte, Severus Snape das dunkle Mal zu nehmen. Wie McNair mit dem Richtbeil ausgeholt hatte ...

Wie Voldemort anschließend noch den Cruciatus spielen ließ – bis er das Interesse verlor und seinen Todessern befahl, ihm zu folgen, zu folgen in die letzte Schlacht gegen Harry Potter.

Zu folgen mit der Gewissheit, zu siegen und anschließend zu herrschen.

Als er daran dachte, wie der leblose Körper achtlos liegengelassen wurde – der Mann war sowieso so gut wie tot.

Draco war mit allen anderen nach London appariert.  
Um dann – wenige Minuten später, als schon niemand der anderen mehr an den Zwischenfall dachte – in einem unbeobachteten Moment zurückzukehren.  
Und mit seinem Freund auf den Schultern an den einzig sicheren Ort zu apparieren, der ihm einfiel – nach Hogwarts.

Dumbledore hatte ihn empfangen – hatte die Informationen über den bevorstehenden Kampf weitergeleitet, hatte Harry gewarnt.  
Er hatte Severus auf die Krankenstation gebracht – Poppy kümmerte sich rasch und professionell wie immer um den Verletzen.

Und Ginny kam zu ihm – Draco musste lachen.

Er wusste nicht, ob Severus und Ginny sich nahe standen.  
Aber irgendwie spürte man, dass die zwei zusammen gehörten. Seit dem Augenblick, als Ginny den Raum betreten hatte, war Snape ruhiger geworden. Seitdem ging es ihm besser.

Draco war mit Dumbledore in sein Büro gegangen. Wo sollte er bleiben? Mit dem Verrat an Voldemort hatte er seine Heimat, seine Familie, sein ganzes bisheriges Leben verloren. Dumbledore bot ihm an zu bleiben...

Doch dann kam Hermine.

Hermine war wohl gerade bei ihrer Freundin Ginny zu Besuch gewesen, als die Nachricht über den Kampf eingetroffen war. Sie hatte Ginny alleine zu Snape gehen lassen, hatte der Freundin zwar auch ihre Hilfe angeboten - war dann aber zu Dumbledore gegangen, um zu fragen, was sie nun tun könne, und wo sie gebraucht würde.

Hermine.

Schon in der Schule, schon damals, am Ball des trimagischen Turniers hatte er gesehen, wie schön sie ist. Doch damals hatte er sie als Schlammblut gesehen, als dumm, als aufsässig, als minderwertig.

Wie hatte sich seine Meinung gewandelt? Draco vermochte es nicht zu sagen.  
Je öfter er mit Voldemort unterwegs war, desto mehr begann er, das Denken, das der dunkle Lord vertrat, zu verabscheuen.

Desto mehr begann er, selber zu denken.  
Desto mehr begriff er, dass die Herkunft nicht den Menschen ausmachte.

Später dann, später hatte er Hermine öfter wiedergesehen. Er wusste, sie arbeitete als Aurorin. Er wusste, ihre Aufgabe war, ihn zu stellen. Zu jagen. Notfalls auch zu töten.

Und doch hatte er mit jedem Mal mehr gesehen, wie schön sie war. Wenn er wenige Worte mit ihr wechselte, merkte er, wie klug sie war.

Beim letzten Treffen hatte er seinen Mut zusammen genommen und sie um einen Abend gebeten. Es wurde der schönste Abend seines bisherigen Lebens.

Er fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit langer, langer Zeit – frei.  
Er konnte nicht sagen, warum und weshalb, aber Hermine Granger, die Besserwisserin und Streberin, Hermine Granger, das Schlammblut, das ihn in der dritten Klasse geohrfeigt hatte, Hermine Granger mit den Hasenzähnen und dem Vogelnest auf dem Kopf gab ihm jetzt ein Gefühl von Freiheit. Von Leichtigkeit.  
Er erzählte ihr viel, sehr viel, eigentlich zu viel.

Sie sprachen über alles – über Gott und die Welt, über Kleinigkeiten – und er erzählte ihr von seinem Dasein als Todesser.  
Wie durch einen gebrochenen Damm kam es aus ihm heraus – er musste ihr erzählen, was er tat. Was er dachte. Was er litt.

Und Hermine hörte zu.  
Ihre Antworten waren – weise. Und sie verurteilte ihn nicht.  
Er konnte nicht anders, als sie zum Abschied zu küssen.  
Dann war er geflohen.

Später, dann, in Dumbledores Büro, war sie auf ihn zugekommen.

Und in ihren Augen lag eine Freude, dass er dort war, die ihm das Herz zuschnürte.  
Als Hermine Draco erblickte, hatte man das Gefühl, alle Last der Welt falle von ihren Schultern.  
Sie war froh, ihn zu sehen.  
Sie war froh, dass er nicht im Kampf, im Krieg beteiligt, dass er nicht in Gefahr war.  
Und sie war froh, dass er nach Hogwarts gegangen war, zu Dumbledore.  
Dass er wieder auf ihrer Seite stand.

Hermine hatte ihn bei der Hand genommen. Sie waren gelaufen, lange und weit.  
Um den See und wieder zurück.

Sie hatten geschwiegen.  
Dann hatte er begonnen zu erzählen – er hatte ihr alles erzählt, was geschehen war, was Voldemort getan hatte, wie er mit Snape nach Hogwarts gekommen war.

Er hatte erzählt, dass er nicht wusste, wie es weitergehen sollte. Wenn Voldemort siegen würde – dann wäre er so gut wie tot.  
Wenn Harry siegen würde... Dann wäre er ein ehemaliger Todesser, der wahrscheinlich in Askaban landen würde.

Hermine hatte ihn in den Arm genommen. Und hatte gesprochen, leise, ihn beruhigt. Dass nichts geschehen würde, solange Dumbledore da wäre. Solange Snape für ihn aussagen würde. Solange – solange sie bei ihm wäre.

Dann kam die Nachricht, dass Harry gesiegt hatte.  
Voldemort war tot.  
Viele der Todesser, die bei ihm waren, waren gefangen worden.  
Nicht alle, aber die meisten saßen in Askaban.

Draco hatte das Bedürfnis, zu feiern. Lange saßen sie bei Dumbledore.

Ohne darüber zu reden, ohne zu fragen, waren er und Hermine an diesem Abend gemeinsam zu Bett gegangen. Ohne Hintergedanken waren sie eingeschlafen, aneinander geklammert, friedlich.  
Erst am nächsten Morgen, nach dem Erwachen, hatten sie sich geliebt.

Wie selbstverständlich.  
Langsam und zärtlich. Voller Genuss.  
Schweigend.

Er hatte es nicht über sich gebracht, ihr zu sagen, was er fühlte. Was er dachte. Wie sehr er sie begehrte.

Sie waren den ganzen Tag zusammen geblieben – hatten im großen Saal gefrühstückt. Waren in der Krankenstation, hörten nichts Neues. Snape bedankte sich bei ihm, um ihnen dann sofort anschließend in seiner unnachahmlichen Art beizubringen, dass er lieber seine Ruhe habe wollte.

Sie spazierten um den See.  
Schwiegen.  
Sprachen.  
Mittags liebten sie sich noch einmal, unten, am See.

Wie selbstverständlich verbrachten sie den Abend zusammen, gingen zusammen ins Bett.

Nun war er wach geworden.

Stütze sich auf seinen Ellebogen, und betrachtete die Frau, die er liebte.  
Wann würde er es sich auszusprechen trauen?  
Was musste geschehen, damit er die Wahrheit sagen konnte?  
Über alles, alles konnte er mit ihr reden.

Sie war der erste Mensch, dem er blind vertraute.  
Sie war der erste Mensch, dem er von seinen Gefühlen berichten konnte. Und von seinen Ängsten.

Nur das Eine vermochte er ihr nicht zu sagen.  
Warum er davor solche Angst hatte – er wusste es selber nicht.

Ob es daran lag, dass einfach alles viel zu schnell gegangen war?

Dass diese ganze Situation im unwirklich erschien, diese Frau seit Jahrzehnten zu kennen, und dann innerhalb von zwei Tagen – sich zu lieben? Dass es einfach surreal war, aus Angst, Verzweiflung, Einsamkeit heraus miteinander ins Bett zu gehen und am nächsten Morgen als Liebespaar aufzuwachen?

Oder ob es daran lag, dass er damals, früher, seine Mutter nicht zu schützen vermochte hatte?  
Nichts hatte tun können, nichts, gegen die Angriffe seines Vaters?  
Zusehen musste, wie sie von ihrem eigenen Mann geschlagen, misshandelt, vergewaltigt wurde?  
Ob es daran lag, dass derselbe Mann ihn später an Lord Voldemort verkauft hatte?

Oder ob es einfach daran lag, dass er sich nicht sicher war, wie es weiter gehen würde?

Wenn er sich jetzt wirklich in Hermine verliebt hatte – und dessen war er sich sicher – was hatte er ihr zu bieten?

Welche Zukunft?  
Bevor er eine Zukunft planen durfte, musste er wissen, wie er weiterleben würde.  
Was aus ihm werden würde.

Vielleicht, vielleicht hatte er wirklich eine Chance.  
Wenn Severus für ihn aussagte. Wenn Dumbledore auf seiner Seite war.  
Wenn sein Vater als Todesser entlarvt war.  
Wenn sein Vater ihn nicht mehr unter Druck setzen, ihn nicht mehr erpressen konnte.  
Dann hätte er eine Zukunft.

Dann, und nur dann konnte er Hermine die Wahrheit sagen.

Ein lautes Klopfen weckte die Beiden am nächsten Morgen.  
Ließ sie aus dem Bett auffahren.  
Ohne Aufforderung standen vier Männer im Zimmer.

Der Zaubereiminister, der Scharfrichter.  
Zwei uniformierte Beamte.

„Draco Malfoy. Sie werden gesucht und sind angeklagt, im Gefolge des „dunklen Lords", auch „Lord Voldemort", „der, der nicht genant werden darf" Thomas Riddle Verbrechen gegen die Menschlichkeit begangen zu haben im Sinne von Folterung, Mord, Totschlag."

Hermine hielt sich an Draco fest.  
Aber Draco erhob sich, sich dessen bewusst, dass ihm nicht geglaubt werden würde.

„Aber er war die ganze letzte Woche hier!" Hermine log, verzweifelt, mit glasklaren Augen.  
„Entschuldigen Sie, aber wir haben zahlreiche Aussagen, die besagen, dass Mister Draco Malfoy im Kreise der Todesser ein angesehenes Mitglied war und am letzten Tag mit Voldemort gekämpft hat – unter anderem von einigen unserer Beamten" – McNair nickte vielsagend – „und sogar von seinem eigenen Vater. Ich denke, dass ein Vater seinen Sohn nicht unbegründet anklagen würde, oder? Hier steht Aussage gegen Aussage und-" der Minister sah vielsagend auf die Bettdecke, die sich Hermine um die Schultern gelegt hatte „ich denke nicht, dass wir davon ausgehen können, dass Sie wirklich objektiv sind."

McNair packte Draco an der Schulter, um ihn abzuführen. „Verräter!" zischte er ihm dabei leise ins Ohr...

Draco zuckte unter dem harten Griff des Scharfrichters, drehte sich noch einmal um, sah Hermine in die Augen, musste es sagen: „Ich liebe dich..."  
Hermine zog die Decke an sich und versuchte, ihm zuzulächeln – ihm Mut zu machen: „Ich weiß..."

Mit einem unsanften Stoß beförderten die Beamten Draco nach draußen.


	6. I would do anything for love

Hallo!

**Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews:  
**Katzura, Loki Slytherin, Hexe Lea, Nici Cavanaugh, Callista Evans,Valpuri, EllieSophie und Chromoxid! Vielen Dank!

Eine Runde Butterbier, Kekse, Chips, Muffins und Kuchen für alle!

Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt auch das nächste Kapitel!

**I would do anything for love **

Ginny stand vor der Krankenstation. Sie hatte erfahren, dass Severus Snape seit heute nacht hier war. Voldemort hatte von seiner Tätigkeit als Doppelagent erfahren, hatte ihn verstoßen, ihn gefoltert und ihm das dunkle Mal genommen.

Draco Malfoy hatte ihm unter dem Risiko seines eigenen Lebens die Flucht ermöglicht.

Der Kampf von Harry gegen Voldemort tobte vor der Tür – Ginny war es egal.

Sie fand Severus im dritten Bett der Krankenstation.

Kurz sah sie auf, bemerkte Draco an der Seite von Snape. Sie dachte an Hermine, an das, was Hermine ihr erzählt hatte.  
Dachte auch daran, was Dumbledore über Snapes Rettung erzählt hatte.  
Sie konnte nicht anders – sie umarmte Draco Malfoy, dankte ihm.

Als sie an das Bett von Severus Snape trat, ließen Draco und Poppy sie alleine.

Und sie schluckte.

Wieder verspürte sie den mittlerweile wohlbekannten Stich in der Magengrube beim Anblick ihres Lehrmeisters.

Die linke Gesichtshälfte war noch unter einer leichten Bandage verborgen, sein linker Arm noch von der Schulter an abwärts in weiße Tücher gehüllt und auf Kissen vorsichtig hochgelagert.

Er schien ihre Anwesenheit zu spüren und schlug das rechte Auge auf.

Ginny erkennend, lächelte er matt und sagte: „Ganz schön übel zugerichtet, mh?"

Ginny musste fast lachen ob dieser trockenen Erkenntnis.

„Ich scheine Glück gehabt zu haben – es ist links wohl knapp am Auge vorbei geschrappt. Naja, dafür war der dunkle Lord bei der Entfernung des Mals um so gründlicher." Er deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Verbände, verzog sofort kurz das Gesicht. „Poppy hat sich wohl redliche Mühe gegeben, aus dem Gemetzel von meinem Freund McNair noch etwas herauszuholen – sie sagt aber, sie könne noch für nichts garantieren." Er lachte trocken auf. „Die ganze linke Seite ist ein wenig in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Weh tut nichts mehr, aber Poppy meint, bis die Kraft im linken Bein wieder kommt, muss ich mit einigen Monaten harter Arbeit rechnen."

Ginny blieb in der Krankenstation am Bett ihres Meister sitzen, bis zum nächsten Morgen. Wachte über seinen Schlaf, empfing am nächsten Vormittag mit ihm zusammen Draco.  
Lachte, leise und für sich, als sie bemerkte, dass Draco und Hermine einander die Hand hielten. Geleitete die zwei schnell wieder Richtung Tür.

Ginny verließ ihren Platz erst, als Poppy zum Verbandswechsel und zum medizinischen Gespräch auftauchte.

Als sie wieder zurück an sein Bett durfte, waren die Verbände verschwunden, Snape bis auf seine Robe angekleidet. Quer über die linke Wange war eine Narbe verblieben.

Rasch, wie um einer Frage Ginnys zuvorzukommen, wie um es hinter sich zu bringen, hob er den linken Arm. „Der dunkle Lord war wie immer gründlich in seiner Arbeit." Die Haut spannte an der Innenseite straff vernarbt über die Unterarmknochen. Die linke Hand befand sich in einer verdrehten, leicht überstreckten Haltung, die Finger unbeweglich zur halben Faust verkrümmt.

Ginny sah auf, fühlte sich auf einmal wie in der Schulzeit während ihrer Abschlussprüfung gemustert.  
Eine Prüfung?  
Sie hielt seinem Blick stand.  
Nur kurz, Sekunden, dann war es vorbei.

Severus setzte sich auf. „Ginny – Poppy wollte unbedingt, dass ich noch dableibe. Aber die Wunden sind soweit von ihr geheilt worden, wie es geht, und nur für ein oder zwei Heiltränke und Heilbäder am Tag bleibe ich nicht hier. Poppy meint, dass kann ein paar Monate dauern... Und nur, damit Poppy meine Aufpasserin spielen kann, werde ich hier sicher keine Minute verschenken. Kannst du mir irgendwie helfen, in die Kerker zu gelangen?"

Sie half ihm auf, reichte ihm seinen Umhang, um ihn in seine Gemächer zu geleiten.

Ginny öffnete die Türen zu den Kerkern, setzte Snape auf einem der Stühle im Labor ab.  
Schüttelte den Kopf, fragte, was sie noch für ihn tun könnte.  
Snape lehnte ab. Wollte nur sitzen bleiben. Wartete ein wenig, sah Ginny beim Arbeiten zu.

Kurz darauf klopfte Dumbledore, brachte die Nachricht vom Harrys Sieg.  
Sie freuten sich, umarmten sich, lachten auch sogar.  
Verschoben eine Siegesfeier auf später.

Dann erhob Snape sich langsam, ging in seine privaten Gemächer.

Er wollte alleine sein.

Und Ginny akzeptierte diesen Wunsch.

* * *

Severus verschloss die Tür hinter sich.  
Stand, minutenlang, mitten in seinem Wohnzimmer.  
Er öffnete den Deckel seines Flügels, schlug leise mit der rechten Hand ein paar Akkorde an.  
Ließ sich auf die Klavierbank sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in der Hand. 

Gut, Severus war sich klar darüber, dass Ginny nach wie vor den Lehrer in ihm sah.

Gott sei Dank.  
Gott sei Dank hatte er ihr nie etwas darüber erzählt, was er dachte oder fühlte –  
Gott sei dank musste sich Ginny jetzt nicht verpflichtet fühlen, ihr Leben mit dem seinen zu teilen.

_Scheiße noch einmal, Severus! Du bist dir doch wohl hoffentlich dessen bewusst, dass du sie durch diese voreilige Aktion, dieses voreilige Aufnehmen der Liebe in deine Gedanken, für immer auch die letzte Chance verbaut hast, sie dazu zu bringen, sich in dich zu verlieben._

_Wenn alles nach Plan gelaufen wäre, hätten wir gemeinsam, nicht Potter alleine den dunklen Lord besiegt. Ich wäre der Held gewesen – oder wenigstens einer der Helden._

_Und hätte um sie freien können._

_Auch wenn ich mehr als doppelt so alt wie sie bin. Und der Lehrer, den sie immer gehasst hat. Nein: den noch immer alle hassen._

_Und was jetzt?  
Denkst du wirklich, eine hübsche, junge Frau, ein Mädchen, verliebt sich in einen Krüppel?_

_Aber sie ist wenigstens bei dir.  
Noch.  
Noch ein paar Monate.  
Poppy kann leicht reden.  
„Es dauert ein bisschen, ich brauche Geduld.  
Es wird schon wieder funktionieren."  
Verdammt!_

Severus schlug mit der Faust auf die Tastatur des Flügels.

_Wie soll ich mir Zeit nehmen, wenn ich keine Zeit habe?  
Ginny ist noch ein halbes Jahr bei mir – nicht mehr ganz.  
Und ich soll mir Zeit nehmen, wieder richtig laufen zu lernen?  
Wieder Tränke zu brauen, wieder zu unterrichten?  
Wieder arbeiten zu lernen – wenn überhaupt?_

Severus ließ in seinem Geist die Szenen wiederauferstehen – wie er mit Ginny zusammen gelernt hatte, geforscht hatte, Tränke gebraut hatte.

Er dachte daran, wie Ginny bis spät in die Nacht, mit geröteten Wangen und mit hochgebunden Haaren vor dem Kessel stand.

Wie sie kühl und sachlich einen Bericht zusammenfasste, mit hochgesteckten Locken, klassisch und stilsicher, professionell.

Wie sie mit Temperament, mit fast aggressivem Unterton auf Kongressen ihre Meinung vertrat – auch gegen wesentlich ältere, anerkannte Zauberer. Und wie sie dabei meist Recht behielt...

Ginny.

Aber war ein halbes Jahr Zukunft mit Ginny nicht mehr wert als ein ganzes Leben ohne sie?  
Ob es ihm erneut mit einer Ausrede gelingen würde, Ginny in Hogwarts zu halten?  
Schnell schüttelte er den Gedanken ab.

Ginny war jung. Und sie war gut. Sie könnte – nach dieser Ausbildung bei ihm – die besten Stellungen in England, in der ganzen Welt bekommen.

Er durfte ihr nicht aus purem Egoismus diese Möglichkeiten nehmen.

Sie hatte von einer Karriere geträumt, von einer Erfüllung im Beruf.

Diesen Traum konnte er ihr erfüllen...

Sie hatte doch von Karriere geträumt...

Damals, auf dem Astronomieturm.

Von ihm – nein, von ihm hatte sie nie geträumt.

Gut, im Ausgleich für die erste Lüge hatte er ihr die beste aller möglichen Ausbildungen geschenkt.

Die erste Lüge konnte er sich selber verzeihen – er hatte sie mehr als wieder gut gemacht mit einer unglaublichen Steigerung ihrer Karriereaussichten. Kein Auslandspraktikum, keine andere Ausbildung hätte ihr so viele Chancen, so viel Auswahl, so viele Möglichkeiten geboten, wie das, was er ihr gegeben hatte.

Aber – falls er es wieder tun sollte – falls er sie wieder halten würde - was könnte er ihr jetzt bieten?  
Eine Stelle als Assistentin eines Tränkemeisters, den sie bald in Wissen und Können eingeholt haben würde.

Und sonst...  
Wenig. Nichts.

Sie würde immer sein Traum bleiben, immer.

Aber...  
Er würde sie nicht noch einmal halten.  
Er durfte sie nicht noch einmal halten.  
Er würde sie ihren Weg gehen lassen.

Er würde es sich nicht verzeihen könne, wenn er daran schuld wäre, wenn Ginny Weasley nicht den beruflichen Aufstieg bekommen würde, den sie sich gewünscht hatte.

Und den sie sich verdiente...

Sein Plan war nicht aufgegangen.  
Seine Hoffnung hatte sich nicht erfüllt.  
Seine Hoffnung, dass er Ginny so lange an sich binden würde mit ihrer Ausbildung, bis er frei wäre, frei von Voldemort, frei von der Schuld.

Frei von der Gefahr.

Bis er ihr ein Leben ohne Angst hätte bieten können, ein freies Leben, ein Leben voll Liebe

Und was war die Realität?

Bestenfalls ein ehemaliger Todesser mit einer verkrüppelten Hand.  
Schlimmstenfalls... Nein!

Er würde immer ein Gefangener seiner Vergangenheit, ein Gefangener Voldemorts bleiben.  
Seine Hoffnung würde sich nie erfüllen.

Er hatte versagt.

Wie soll man mit einer Hand Tränke brauen können?

Die Hoffnung, nach dem Fall des dunklen Lords Hogwarts verlassen zu können – nicht mehr als Lehrer arbeiten zu müssen - und nur mit dem Brauen von Tränken, mit Forschung ein Leben führen zu können, endlich auch wirklich selber Erfolg und Karriere zu haben, zerfiel zu Staub.

Selber - mit Ginny zusammen zu forschen, Erfolg zu haben.

Alle Hoffnung, die er gehabt hatte.

Wie sollte er mit einer Hand forschen können?  
Wie?  
Also würde er für den Rest seines Lebens Lehrer bleiben.  
Eine andere Alternative für die Zukunft fiel ihm nicht ein.

Er vergrub das Gesicht in der Hand, schloss kurz die Augen.

Er dachte an die vergangenen Jahre.

Und daran, was er die letzten Jahre getan hatte, riskiert hatte, in Kauf genommen und auch an Schuld auf sich genommen hatte – in der Hoffnung auf ein Zukunft, in der Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft.

Und was sollte er dafür an Lohn bekommen?

Ein halbes Jahr, nur ein halbes Jahr Zukunft mit Ginny?

Hatte er dafür gekämpft?  
Hatte er dafür getötet?  
Hatte dafür sich selbst verraten? Und alles, was ihm wert war?  
Für ein verdammtes, halbes Jahr?

Er dachte daran zurück, wie oft er mit Voldemort unterwegs gewesen war.

Er dachte daran, wie er versucht hatte, auf die Liebe zu Ginny zu verzichten, nur um seine Mission, seinen Auftrag nicht zu gefährden. Und letztendlich hatte sie ihm doch das Genick gebrochen...

Und damit eben diese Liebe in unerreichbare Ferne gerückt...

Er dachte daran, was er auf sich genommen hatte, um eine bessere Welt zu ermöglichen.  
Auf was er verzichtet hatte.  
Welche Schuld er auf sich genommen hatte.  
Wie viele Menschen er gegen sein Gewissen getötet, gefoltert, gemordet hatte.  
Er dachte daran, dass er es zunächst Albus zuliebe getan hatte...

und langsam, sehr langsam immer mehr für Ginny.

Seit ihrem fünften Schuljahr.  
Seit sie immer schöner wurde, immer klüger, immer erwachsener.  
Er lachte leise – nicht nur erwachsener, nein, auch temperamentvoller. Schon als Schülerin hatte sein Mädchen genau gewusst, was sie will...

Er erinnerte sich, wie er dann all das nicht mehr getan hatte, um die Welt zu verbessern, sondern mehr und mehr auch aus rein egoistischen Gründen.

Er erinnerte sich, wie er bei allem, was er tat, mehr und mehr nicht an eine gute Zukunft im allgemeinen dachte, sondern an seine eigene Zukunft - mit Ginny.

In der Hoffnung, dass die Zukunft besser würde.

In der Hoffnung, dass die Zukunft sicherer würde.

In der Hoffnung, dass die Zukunft ihm, seiner Frau und vielleicht seinen Kindern lebenswert würde.

Ohne Angst.  
Ohne Vorurteile.  
Dafür hatte er die letzten Jahre durchgestanden.  
Dafür hatte er gekämpft...

Aber er würde seinen Geist wieder verschließen.

Soweit es ihm irgend möglich war.

Er würde diese wundervolle Frau freigeben.  
In eine bessere Zukunft.  
Wenigstens das hatte er für sie möglich gemacht.

Wenigstens das hatte für Ginny möglich gemacht – und ein halbes Jahr für sich...

Dobby klopfte an seine Tür.

Vor wenigen Minuten war Draco aus Hogwarts heraus verhaftet und nach Askaban gebracht worden.


	7. When the rain beginns to fall

Hallo! 

**Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews**:  
Katzura, Loki Slytherin, Hexe Lea, Nici Cavanaugh, Callista Evans,Valpuri, EllieSophie und Kira Gmork (wow! Ich habe mich einfach wahnsinnig gefreut!)! Vielen Dank!

Eine Runde Butterbier, Kekse, Chips, Muffins und Kuchen für alle!  
Mmhhh ... mal schauen, was ich noch so finde ... Popcorn? Kokosbälle?

Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt auch das nächste Kapitel!

**And when the rain begins to fall**

Ginny arbeitete.

Wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben.

Zusätzlich zu ihrer eigenen Arbeit, ihrer Lehre kompensierte sie nun voll das Fehlen ihres Lehrmeisters – im Unterricht, in der Forschung, im Herstellen von Tränken.

Je mehr sie arbeitete, um so mehr begann, ein Tag dem anderen zu gleichen.

Nach einer Weile nahm Ginny nicht mehr war, wie die Zeit verging, wie die Wochen an ihr vorbei zogen...

Später als gewohnt kam Professor Snape nun immer in die Laborräume, erst gegen zehn, elf Uhr, wie immer korrekt, wie immer peinlichst ordentlich gekleidet... Die Robe fest um den Körper gezogen, den linken Arm tief in den Falten des Umhangs verborgen.

Er sah ihr kurz über die Schulter, machte hier und da eine Bemerkung, tat selber nichts.

Kehrte kurz darauf wieder in seine privaten Gemächer zurück. Nahm seine Mahlzeiten alleine in seinen Räumen ein, erschien nicht in der großen Halle.

Ginny hielt sich zurück. Wenn er bei ihr war, redete sie – wie immer, neutral, über fachliche Fragen, Tränke.

Ein ruhiger, ein hilfloser Professor Snape war ihr neu.

Aber sie spürte, dass sie sich auch in Gesellschaft dieses Professor Snape wohl fühlte.

Auch wenn sie zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben das Gefühl hatte, die stärkere gegenüber ihrem Lehrmeister zu sein, ließ sie es ihn nicht spüren.

Er registrierte es, aber beide sprachen nicht darüber, dass Ginny begann, das Labor umzuräumen.

Die Zutaten umfüllte, in Gefäße, die er leichter mit einer Hand öffnen konnte.

Die Flaschen in den Regalen so anordnete, dass die Wege innerhalb des Brauens der einzelnen Tränke möglichst kurz waren.

Ihm das Leben unmerklich etwas erleichterte.

Er zeigte sich dankbar – ohne Worte, aber indem er sie gewähren ließ.

Er zeigte sich dankbar, indem er seine Arbeit wieder aufnahm – nur langsam, aber ihr zu liebe begann er, Tränke zu brauen. Mit ihrer Hilfe, mit ihrer Unterstützung. Aber es war ein Anfang. Die wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten wiederaufnahm, einen Artikel begann.

Er zeigte sich dankbar, indem er sich mit ihr unterhielt – persönlich, und über Kleinigkeiten.

Was er nie zuvor getan hatte.

Manchmal, selten hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Snape sein Schutzschild fallen ließ

Manchmal sah sie ihrem Lehrmeister in die Augen – und sah ihn selber.

Nie zuvor hätte er das zugelassen.

Nach vier Wochen traf Hermine auf Hogwarts ein.

Kam gelegentlich im Labor vorbei, oder in Ginnys Gemächern. Setzte sich zu Ginny, leistet ihr Gesellschaft.

Half ihr auch. Hier und da. Redete mit Ginny, ohne bei ihrer Arbeit zu stören.

Ginny hörte Hermine zu, während des Brauens.

Anfangs vermied Hermine, die Gefangenschaft Dracos anzusprechen...

Doch nach etwas mehr als einer Woche platzte es aus ihr heraus, ertrug sie es nicht länger, sie begann, sprach sich alles von der Seele.

Weinte.

Ließ sich nicht trösten. Ginny hörte ihr nur zu. Hielt sie fest, bis das Schluchzen langsam verstummte. Von da an sprachen sie öfter über Draco.

Ginny versuchte, Hermine zu trösten. Versuchte auch, Snape in die Diskussion mit einzubeziehen.

Und Snape half Hermine.

Nicht nur, weil er für Draco aussagen konnte.

Snape vermochte Hermine zu trösten, besser, als Ginny dazu in der Lage war.

Vielleicht – weil er Draco kannte, besser als die beiden Freundinnen.

Es bürgerte sich ein, dass Hermine und Snape sich nachmittags trafen, im Labor, beisammen saßen, Ginny Gesellschaft leisteten.

Redeten. Planten.

Morgens half Snape Ginny im Labor. Wenn er seine Arbeit beendigen musste, unterbrechen musste, saßen er und Hermine mit einer Tasse Tee bei ihr und unterhielten sich.

Und so ließ Ginny die Beiden, während sie arbeitete. Hörte meist mit halbem Ohr zu, mischte sich ein, wenn sie etwas zu sagen wusste.

Ohne es zuzugeben, genoss sie die Gesellschaft ihrer beiden Freunde während der Arbeit.

Und freute sich, dass Hermine mit Snape Frieden geschlossen hatte.

Nach weiteren zwei Wochen beschloss Ginny, dass es so nicht mehr weiter gehen könne.

Der Gesamtzustand Snapes hatte sich schon deutlich gebessert – wenn man es nicht wusste, fiel die leichte Schwäche beim Laufen nicht mehr auf.

Aber Ginny wusste, dass Snape alleine nie seine momentane Rolle als Einsiedler aufgeben würde...

Es wurde höchste Zeit, den Professor rechtzeitig vor dem Beginn des neuen Schuljahres wieder in die Gesellschaft anderer Leute zu bringen.

Ginny musste in sich hinein lachen.

Eigentlich war Professor Snape noch nie gerne in Gesellschaft anderer Leute gewesen, solange sie sich erinnern konnte.

Aber jetzt würde sie ihn zwingen müssen – um seiner selbst willen.

Sie lachte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Severus zu Beginn ihrer Lehrzeit einmal auf Albus geschimpft hatte, weil dieser ihn kurz nach einem Treffen mit Voldemort zum Besuch des Weihnachtsballs gezwungen hatte.

Was sie jetzt tat, war auch nicht besser – aber es musste sein.

Stunden verbrachte sie damit, mit Snape zu reden, zu streiten. Ihn anzuschreien.

Drohte. Drohte mit Streik, drohte damit, die Hauselfen zu bestechen, ihm auf seinem Zimmer kein Essen mehr zu servieren.

Snape reagierte – amüsiert.

Dann kalt.

Später richtig wütend.

Nach einer Woche der Auseinandersetzungen gingen sie gemeinsam zum Essen in die große Halle.

Von da an war alles wieder wie immer.

Der Alltag kehrte zurück.


	8. Suicide is painless

Hallo!

**Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews:  
**Katzura, Chromoxid, Loki Slytherin, Hexe Lea, Nici Cavanaugh, Callista Evans,Valpuri, EllieSophie und Kira Gmork! Vielen Dank! Ihr seid die Besten!

Eine Runde Butterbier, Kekse, Chips, Muffins und Kuchen für alle!  
Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt auch das nächste Kapitel!

**Suicide is painless**

Früh morgens...  
Fast noch nachts...  
Hermine stand am Fenster und blickte über den See.

Wieder hatte sie nicht schlafen können und beobachtete den Nebel, der sich langsam über dem See verzog.

Zwei Monate waren vergangen seit Dracos Verhaftung.  
Zwei Monate, seit der Brief mit ihrer Suspendierung vom Dienst als Aurorin kam – wegen „Unzuverlässigkeit, Verdacht auf Spionagetätigkeit, Verdacht auf Zusammenarbeit mit dem Feind".

Zwei Monate, in denen sie England nicht verlassen durfte.  
Zwei Monate, in dem sie dem Ministerium ihren Aufenthaltsort melden musste.  
Zwei Monate, in denen sie sich nicht unbeobachtet hatte bewegen dürfen.  
Zwei Monate absoluter Tatenlosigkeit.

Nichts, nichts hatte sie tun können, um Draco zu helfen.  
Nichts hatte sie tun können, um mit Draco zu sprechen, Kontakt zu bekommen, egal wie.  
Nichts, um Gerechtigkeit für den Mann zu erwirken, in den sie sich verliebt hatte.

Den ersten Monat hatte sie zu Hause, bei ihren Eltern verbracht.

Doch bald hatte sie gemerkt, dass ihre innere Unruhe, ihre Ängste in dem Haus ihrer Eltern nicht verschwinden konnten, dass sie dort nie ihren Frieden finden konnte.  
Deshalb war sie nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt.

Dumbledore hatte für sie erwirkt, dass die ständigen Aufpasser, die Beamten des Ministeriums, zurückgezogen wurden.  
In Hogwarts war sie sicher, von Hogwarts würde sie nicht fliehen ...  
Das Ministerium hatte nach langer Bedenkzeit zugestimmt.

Und nichts hatte sie tun können, um zu verhindern, dass Lucius Malfoy sofort nach dem Krieg, sofort nach Voldemorts Tod sich wieder den Weg ins Ministerium erkaufte.  
Dass Lucius Malfoy ausgerechnet auch dem Henker McNair die Freiheit schenkte ...

Eine leichte Übelkeit stieg in ihr hoch.

Warum?  
Warum schaffen es manche Leute, immer wieder nach oben zu kommen?  
Warum setzt sich das Unrecht durch? Warum nicht die Gerechtigkeit?

Hermine ließ den Kopf gegen das kühle Fenster sinken.

Gott sei Dank war sie in Hogwarts.  
Hier war sie wenigstens nicht alleine.

Dumbledore versuchte ihr Mut zu machen.  
Aber ihre Hoffnung auf Gerechtigkeit sank mit jedem Tag mehr.  
Erneut kämpfte Hermine gegen den Druck auf dem Magen, in der Herzgegend.

_  
_Und jeden Tag saß Hermine bei Ginny ...

Bei dem Gedanken an ihre Freundin musste Hermine lächeln. Immer hatte sie Ginny als ihre kleine Schwester angesehen.  
Und nun erwies sich die jüngere der beiden Frauen als so stark, wie es ihr niemand zugetraut hätte. Wie Ginny es schaffte, durchzuhalten – Hermine konnte es gar nicht einschätzen. Aber obwohl sie jeden Funken Kraft, jeden Funken Energie in ihren Lehrmeister setzte und sich zusätzlich um all die Arbeit kümmerte, die er zur Zeit nicht leisten konnte, hatte sie trotz allem ein offenes Ohr für die Probleme der Freundin.

Noch immer stritt Ginny hartnäckig ab, mehr als wissenschaftliche Achtung für ihren Lehrmeister zu empfinden, oder mehr als Freundschaft.

Aber Hermine sah, was hinter der Art steckte, in der sich Ginny um Snape kümmerte.  
Sie spürte, gerade jetzt, an den kleinen Gesten Ginnys im Umgang mit Snape, dass eine tiefe Verbundenheit zwischen den beiden bestand.

Auch wenn Ginny sich so benahm wie immer.  
Und auch wenn Snape sich so benahm wie immer.  
Wenn er sich in der momentanen Situation sogar an Sarkasmus noch bei Weitem selber übertraf.

In dem Augenblick, wenn Ginny und Snape zusammen in einem Raum waren, spürte man, wie sehr sich die beiden ergänzten.

Auch wenn beide es nie zugegeben hätten. Jetzt noch weniger als je zuvor.

_  
_Snape hatte von Anfang an mit Hermine nach Lösungen gesucht, Draco zu helfen.  
Er würde am Tag des Gerichtes bei ihr sein.  
Er würde für Draco aussagen, natürlich.  
Er hatte in ihrem Namen versucht, Harry Potter zu erreichen – der einzige Mensch, dem das Ministerium Glauben schenken würde, wenn es um die beim letzten Kampf anwesenden Todesser gehen würde...

Hermine wusste, dass Snape alles tat, was in seiner Macht stand.  
Doch Severus Snape war selber noch nicht wieder in der Lage, für jemanden einzutreten.  
Severus Snape würde noch Monate brauchen, um vor Gericht auftreten zu können.

Hermine stützte sich auf die Fensterbank.

Die Übelkeit wurde stärker.  
Früher war ihr eine seelische Belastung nicht auf den Magen geschlagen.  
Aber sie vermisste diesen Mann, sie vermisste ihn so sehr.  
Sie vermisste Draco, dass der Schmerz ihr das Herz abzuschnüren drohte...

Verzweifelt schluchzte Hermine auf, den Kopf immer noch gegen das Fenster gepresst, in der Hoffnung, das Kopfweh, die Übelkeit, die Müdigkeit würde nachlassen.

In der Hoffnung, dass sie sich täuschte in der Ursache des Kopfwehs, der Übelkeit und der Müdigkeit.

Oder in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich nicht täuschte.

Hermine begann zu weinen.


	9. 1000 mal berührt

Hallo!

**Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews:  
**Katzura, Chromoxid, Loki Slytherin, Hexe Lea, Nici Cavanaugh, Callista Evans, EllieSophie und Kira Gmork! Vielen Dank! Ihr seid die Besten!

Eine Runde Butterbier, Kekse, Chips, Muffins und Kuchen für alle!  
Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt auch das nächste Kapitel!

**1000 mal berührt ... **

Wie jedes Jahr zum Weihnachtsball hatten weder Ginny noch Snape nachgefragt – wie selbstverständlich konnten sie davon ausgehen, den Ball gemeinsam zu besuchen.

Wie immer pünktlich und korrekt holte Severus seine Partnerin ab.

Ginny warf einen amüsierten Blick auf ihren Begleiter und hakte sich bei ihm unter, als die Paare einzeln aufgerufen wurden, den Saal zu betreten. Die tiefe Narbe, die seit dem Kampf mit Voldemort Snapes linke Wange heraufzog, fand Ginny nicht entstellend – irgendwie machte es ihn noch interessanter. In Kombination mit der Festrobe, die er heute trug und die er wie immer schützend um sich zog, um seine linke Seite zu verbergen, verursachte sein Anblick eine leichte innere Spannung bei Ginny .

Severus spürte ihren Blick, zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah fragend auf sie herunter: „Ja?" – Ginny lächelte ihm zu: „Nichts, Herr Professor. Gehen wir."

Gemeinsam mit den anderen Paaren betraten sie den großen Saal. Der erste Tanz begann. Der erste Walzer... – es würde das letzte Weihnachtsfest sein, dass Ginny in Hogwarts erleben würde. Ihre Ausbildung würde in wenigen Monaten offiziell beendet sein.

Zunächst genoss Ginny nur den Tanz. Snape war ein guter Tänzer – das hatte sie schon früher festgestellt. Dass das linke Bein noch immer nicht ganz so schnell reagierte wie rechts, nun, das schien er mittlerweile durch seine ihr wohlbekannte eiserne Selbstdisziplin völlig ausgeglichen zu haben... Und er führte nach wie vor exzellent – obwohl Ginny anfangs ein leichtes Zögern gespürt hatte, bevor Snape den linken Arm um ihre Taille legte, hatte sie sich in seinen Arm gelehnt, ihn angelächelt.

Und obwohl Ginny spürte, dass er sie wegen des steifen Ellenbogens, des unbeweglichen Handgelenks nicht richtig umfassen konnte, dass nur die steif verdrehte Hand ihren Rücken zart berührte, wurde sie dirigiert, gehalten, geführt, wie sonst zuvor auch immer; und doch: zarter, liebevoller – bestimmter, eindrücklicher, als jeder andere Mann sie mit zwei gesunden Händen hätte führen können...

Um die schnellen Wendungen korrekt und präzise ausführen zu könne, suchte sie sich mit den Augen Fixpunkte im Saal... Dem Saal, in dem sie heute zum letzen Mal tanzen würde... Dumbledore war ein Fixpunkt, das Fensterkreuz im mittleren Fenster, die Eingangstür... Sie drehte sich, schnell, so schnell wie der Wind...

Als das erste Lied langsam ausklang und ein ruhiges Volkslied folgte, sah Ginny auf. Ihre Augen trafen die ihres Lehrmeisters.

Während der letzten Zeit hatte Ginny des Öfteren gespürt, dass Snape seinen Geist weniger und weniger verschloss. Ob er keine Notwendigkeit mehr dafür sah, ob er keine Kraft dazu gehabt hatte – wie auch immer.

Es waren Momentaufnahmen gewesen, kurze Augenblicke, die sie in seine Seele blicken ließen.

Um ihr Sympathie zu zeigen. Freude. Manchmal, gelegentlich auch seine Art der – Dankbarkeit, in den letzten Wochen und Monaten.

Und doch hatte Ginny zum ersten Mal seit ihrem elften Lebensjahr jetzt, während dieses Tanzes, das Gefühl, dass Snape sich ihr völlig öffnete. Das er zum ersten Mal nichts mehr von dem verschlossen hielt, was in seinem Kopf, hinter seinen Augen vor sich ging.

Und als sie ihm in die Augen blickte, verspürte sie wieder den stechende, spitzen, vibrierenden Schmerz in der Magengegend.

Das Gefühl, dass sie schon früher gehabt hatte.

Wenn sie auf ihren Meister warten musste.  
Wenn sie sich Sorgen gemacht hatte, ob er wohl in Gefahr schwebte.  
In der Krankenstation...

Als sie ihm in die Augen blickte, glaubte sie nicht, was sie dort sah.

Nicht die harten und kalten, verschlossenen Opale, die sie kannte. Snape hatte seinen Geist wirklich für sie geöffnet. Absichtlich? Oder nur jetzt, im Zuge des Abends, im Rausch des Tanzes...?

Es war gleichgültig ... .

Sie sah ihm zum ersten Mal wirklich in die Augen, und sie sah ihm zum ersten Mal in die Seele.

Und sie sah Begehren. Und Liebe.

Und zum ersten Mal konnte sie deuten, was das für ein Gefühl gewesen war, dieses stechende Messer in ihrem Magen.  
Sie lächelte.

Als Teenager hatte sie sich die berühmten Schmetterlinge im Bauch anders vorgestellt.  
Aber sie gefielen ihr, die Schmetterlinge, ihre eigenen, persönlichen Schmetterlinge, so, wie sie waren.

Ginny sah ihm weiter in die Augen und versank in ihnen.

Und musste lächeln...

Wie hatte sie nur so_ dumm _sein können!

Das Begehren, das sich in Snapes Augen widerspiegelte, ergriff ihren gesamten Körper.  
Warum hatte sie nicht selber darauf kommen können?  
Warum brauchte sie erst diese eindeutige Aussage von ihm?

Wie oft hatte sie dieses Stechen verspürt – wenn sie beim Tränkebrauen neben ihm stand, wenn sie diskutierten über Zaubertränke, über Gott und die Welt.

Wenn sie sich sorgte, weil er unterwegs war.  
Wenn sich die Ärmel ihrer Roben berührten, beim Brauen, nur leise.  
Als sie ihn – gerade vor ein paar Tagen noch - dazu überredet hatte, endlich wieder, seit Wochen, in der großen Halle zu essen.

_Ginny, du bist ein kompletter Idiot._

Und Ginny konnte nicht anders – es platze aus ihr heraus: „Und warum haben Sie nie etwas gesagt?"

Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, ihr immer noch in die Augen blickend.  
„Ginny, wir sollten das nicht tun. Das weißt du."  
Ginny sah ihn weiter an, belustigt: „Und warum nicht?"

„Ginny, du bist meine Schülerin. Ich bin dein Lehrmeister. Ich kenne dich noch als Kind. ... Ich kenne dich, seit du nach Hogwarts gekommen bist. Wir dürfen das nicht tun. ... Es geht einfach nicht."

„Herr Professor ... aber vielleicht gehören wir ja doch gerade deswegen zusammen. Es war immer so selbstverständlich. Sie sind der einzige Mann, dem ich bisher alles anvertrauen konnte. Seit Jahren. Sie sind der einzige Mann, der mich nie enttäuscht hat. Der einzige Mann, bei dem ich Ruhe empfinde. Und Sicherheit. Zum ersten und einzigen Mal in meinem Leben habe ich mich bei einem Mann wirklich wohl gefühlt..."

„Ginny, ich bin doppelt so alt wie du, ich habe einen verkrüppelten Arm und noch wissen wir nicht, wie schnell ich die volle Herrschaft über meinen restlichen Körper wieder erlange – wenn überhaupt. Wir sollten jetzt wirklich keine Gedanken an Liebe verschwenden..."

Ginny sah ihren Professor irritiert an: „Ich wüsste nicht, was das eine mit dem anderen zu tun hat." – „Ginny, du bist jung und schön. Du kannst jeden Mann haben, den du nur möchtest..."

Ginny wischte die ganzen Bedenken mit nur einer Handbewegung weg, die ganzen Sorgen, die Last der vergangenen Monate. „Wenn ich jeden Mann haben kann, den ich nur möchte – dann nehme ich, glaube ich...", sie grinste spitzbübisch, „dann nehme ich solange einen gewissen Professor Severus Snape. Wenn er mich will."

Snape musste gegen seinen Willen lachen.

„Ginny, du weißt überhaupt nicht, was du dir damit antust. Du kannst nicht einschätzen, welche Folgen Voldemort, welche Folgen der Krieg in mir hinterlassen hat. Du kannst nicht einschätzen, _wie_ ich wirklich bin und _wer_ ich wirklich bin."

„Nein, Herr Professor, das kann ich wirklich nicht." Ginny sah ihm in die Augen. „Aber ich bin die Einzige, die weiß, worauf ich mich damit einlasse. Und ich bin die Einzige, die Sie lange und gut genug kennt, um zu wissen, dass es da immer Teile von Ihnen geben wird, die ich nicht beurteilen kann und darf. Dass ich Sie nie ganz kennen werde und Sie nie ganz einschätzen können werde. Und ich bin die Einzige, die damit umzugehen weiß. Und die es gut genug kennt, um es akzeptieren zu können. Und... ich weiß jetzt, dass wir zusammen gehören. ... Ich habe lange genug gebraucht, um das zu merken, aber es ist so..." Der letzte Satz kam leise, fast bittend.

Als ihr beim besten Willen nichts mehr zu Sagen einfiel, stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen, zog ihren Lehrmeister ein wenig zu sich herunter und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Nur langsam und sehr vorsichtig wurde der Kuss erwidertet.

Ginny lächelte: „Ich liebe Dich...!"

Ein wölfisches Grinsen war die Antwort.

Ginny grinste genauso unverschämt zurück – dabei leise in sich hinein lachend.

Sie wusste, weiter würde Snape sicherlich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit gehen. Weitere Küsse oder Liebesbeweise hatte sie hier, jetzt, in diesem Saal, nicht zu erwarten.

Snape zog Ginny wieder etwas fester an sich, setzte wieder in den Tanz ein. Wirbelte Ginny kurz durch den Saal, lachend, zur Musik. Machte auch beim nächsten Lied keine Pause, wusste, wie gerne Ginny tanzte, Walzer, Tango, noch ein Walzer...

Ginny versuchte, ihn zu einer kurzen Unterbrechung zu überreden, erst ohne Erfolg. Dann, unter dem Vorwand, selber etwas Trinken zu wollen, erwirkte sie eine Pause für Severus.

Später erst, als die Veranstaltung langsam ihren Höhepunkt erreichte, traten sie zusammen ins Freie, spazierten in den Garten. Severus zog Ginny an sich, und erst in gebührendem Abstand zum Schloss küssten sie sich erneut.

Bis Snape den Kuss unterbrach: „Und du meinst wirklich, wir sollen es miteinander versuchen, obwohl wir jetzt schon so lange eigentlich ein ganz gutes Team gewesen sind, so als Freunde?" - „Ja, ja, wir sollten es versuchen. Nicht _obwohl_ wir ein gutes Team sind, mein Schatz. Sondern _weil_ wir ein gutes Team sind."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm Severus sie an der Hand.

Ginny folgte Snape in seine Gemächer.

Er öffnete die Tür und ließ sie zum ersten Mal in seine privaten Räume ein. Forderte sie auf, es sich bequem zu machen.

Die Wände voller Bücherregale – das hatte sie sich gedacht. Bücher auch sonst überall im Raum verteilt – auf mehr oder weniger ordentlichen Haufen. In der Zimmermitte ein großer, schwarzer Flügel.  
Ein einladendes Sofa vor einem Kaminfeuer. Die beiden Schleiereulen neben dem Fenster auf ihrer Stange sitzend.

Es war irgendwie unheimlich, nein, eigenartig – einfach so ganz anders als alles, was sie bisher an einem romantischen Abend, bei einem One – night - Stand oder auch in einer Beziehung mit einem Mann erlebt hatte.

Sie sah sich in aller Ruhe um, während Severus ihr einen kleinen, entschuldingenden Kuss auf die Wange gab und – jetzt wieder leicht schleppend – ob es doch an der Anstrengung des heutigen Abends lag? - ins Bad ging. Es hatte nichts von wilden Küssen, nichts Bedrängendes. Es hatte nichts überraschendes, nichts erzwungen Leidenschaftliches.

Es hatte etwas von – Vertrautheit. Von einem alten Ehepaar.

Und es gefiel Ginny.

Sie ließ sich am brennenden Kamin nieder. Schenkte sich zuvor, wie von dem Hausherren angeboten, an der Hausbar nach einigem Überlegen einen Schluck Amaretto ein.

Ginny zog die Schuhe aus, setzte sich mit hochgezogenen Füßen aufs Sofa. Sie wusste, dass es nun ein wenig dauern würde. Severus hatte ihr früher bereits erzählt, dass er nach wie vor jeden Abend konsequent Madame Pomfreys Tränke und Heilbäder nutzen musste.

Ginny lehnte sich zurück. Wartete, ins Feuer starrend.

Fühlte sich wohl.

Fast zwanzig Minuten später erst kehrte Snape aus dem Badzimmer zurück, nur in einen schwarzen Bademantel gehüllt...

Ginny sah auf und lächelte. Er setzte sich zu ihr, schenkte sich ebenfalls noch einen Schluck Whisky aus der Hausbar ein. Zog Ginny an sich. Noch eine ganze Weile blieben sie so sitzen, schweigend, ohne sich zu rühren. Ginny an ihn gekuschelt, den Duft nach frisch gebadeten Professor einatmend.

Bis Severus leise sagte: „Komm, mein Kleines, wir gehen ins Bett."

Ginny folgte ihm ins Schlafzimmer, zog sich aus, beobachtete dabei, wie Severus den Morgenmantel auszog, sich langsam aufs Bett setzte.

Sie schlüpfte von der anderen Seite aus unter die Bettdecke.

Und was dann kam...

hatte nichts mehr von einem alten Ehepaar.

Und es gefiel Ginny...


	10. Freiheit

Hallo!

Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews:  
LaraAnime, Valpuri, Chromoxid, Loki Slytherin, Hexe Lea, Nici Cavanaugh, Callista Evans, EllieSophie und Kira Gmork! Vielen Dank! Ihr seid die Besten!

Eine Runde Butterbier, Kekse, Chips, Muffins und Kuchen für alle!  
Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt auch das nächste Kapitel!

Diese Story ist, wie ihr wahrscheinlich wisst, schon vor längerer Zeit entstanden ... Daher bleibt der HP6 hier völlig unerwähnt ...

**

* * *

**

**Freiheit ****  
**

Ein unsanfter Stoß beförderte Draco Malfoy durch den Seitengang in den Gerichtssaal, direkt auf die Bank der Anklage.

Zum erstenmal seit Monaten in helles Licht blickend, hatte Draco Mühe, den Blick sicher auf die Richterin zu fokussieren - die Bilder, die Menschen waren zu hell, zu grell, verschwommen...

Er war sich bewusst, dass er diese Taten, deren er hier angeklagt war, begangen hatte.  
Aber er hätte alles, alles getan, um es ungeschehen zu machen.

Doch er würde sie nicht wieder ungeschehen machen können.

Er würde mit dem Bewusstsein leben müssen, sich jeden Tag, jede Nacht auseinandersetzen zu müssen mit dem, was er diesen Menschen angetan hatte.

Wie durch Watte, leise und rauschend vernahm er die Verlesung der Anklage.  
Wortfetzen erreichten ihn:

"Mord ... Muggelfamilien ... Kinder ... Folterungen ... Voldemort ... Erhängt ... Verbrannt ... Kinder ... Muggel ... KINDER ... Gequält ... Gefoltert ... Voldemort ... Muggelstämmige ... KINDER!"

Draco hörte nicht mehr zu.

Er ließ in seinem Kopf kurz den Gedanken zu, den er seit Monaten, seit Jahren zu verdrängen suchte:  
Dass er eigentlich nach Askaban gehörte.  
Dass seine Verurteilung richtig wäre, dass es die einzige Lösung sei, von der Schuld auch nur ein bisschen zu lösen... Dass es das Beste, nein das Einzige wäre, wenn McNair sein Richtbeil heben dürfte...

Und doch hatte er Hoffnung, seine Hoffnung war so stark, dass sie ihm im Herz schmerzte...

Draco war sich bewusst, dass er diese Taten, deren er hier angeklagt war, begangen hatte.  
Aber er hätte alles, alles getan, um es ungeschehen zu machen.

Er würde sie nicht wieder ungeschehen machen können.

Draco versuchte, seinen Blick schärfer einzustellen, etwas, irgendetwas wenigstens in diesem Raum zu erkennen, bis ihn ein erneuter Stoß in den Rücken dazu aufforderte, sich zu erheben.

"Ich selber verweigere zunächst die Aussage zu den genannten Vorwürfen und bitte zunächst um eine Befragung von Anwalt und Zeugen."

Lange hatte er den Satz geübt, tagelang immer vor sich her gesagt.

Unwirklich, wie durch ein Fenster beobachtete Draco die Verhandlung.

Langsam gewöhnte er sich wieder an das Licht, ließ seine Augen im Saal umherschweifen.

Er war sich bewusst, dass er diese Taten, deren er hier angeklagt war, begangen hatte.  
Aber er hätte alles, alles getan, um es ungeschehen zu machen.

Die Verhandlung selber lief weiter.

Es zog an ihm vorbei - unwirklich, surreal.  
Jemand anderen betreffend.

Jemanden, der nicht er selber war.

Sein Vater sagte aus.  
McNair sagte aus.

Was zum Teufel hatte seinem Vater eigentlich ermöglicht, ausgerechnet McNair an seiner Seite zu retten!

Harry sagte aus.  
Severus sagte aus.  
Ginny sagte aus.  
Dumbledore sagte aus.  
Der Zaubereiminister sagte aus.

Viele Menschen sagten aus.

Menschen die er kannte, Menschen, die er nicht kannte...  
Zeugen der Anklage, Zeugen der Verteidigung...

Hermine sagte aus.  
Hermine!

Er lächelte ihr zu.  
Sie lächelte ebenfalls.

Er blickte genauer hin - nein.  
Das konnte doch nicht sein...  
Er schaute noch einmal.  
Hermine sah ihm in die Augen.  
Nickte. Und lächelte.

Hermine hatte mit Severus gesprochen.  
Severus hatte mit Potter gesprochen.  
Hermine hatte mit Potter gesprochen.

Severus hatte mit Dumbledore gesprochen.  
Hermine hatte mit Dumbledore gesprochen.

Sein Vater hatte mit dem Minister verhandelt.  
Der Minister hatte mit dem Richter verhandelt.  
Potter hatte mit seinem Vater gesprochen.  
Hatte ihm - es schien seinem Vater noch vor Wut durch die Augen zu schimmern - klar gemacht, dass auch die Freiheit eines Lucius Malfoy von seiner Aussage abhängig ist.  
Dass auch einem Lucius Malfoy alles Geld der Welt nichts nutzt, wenn er Harry Potter gegen sich hat.

Potter hatte mit Dumbledore gesprochen.  
Potter hatte mit dem Zaubereiminister gesprochen.

Dumbledore hatte mit dem Zaubereiminister gesprochen.  
Dumbledore hatte mit dem Richter gesprochen.  
Der Zaubereiminister hatte mit dem Richter gesprochen.

Dumbledore hatte mit seinem Vater gesprochen.

Wie ein Außenstehender beobachtete Draco die Aussagen der Zeugen. Analysierte sie. Durch Zuhören ließ sich erahnen, auf welchen Ebenen verhandelt worden war, um sein Schicksal zu bestimmen.

Draco erhob sich.

Er war sich bewusst, dass er diese Taten, deren er hier angeklagt war, begangen hatte.  
Aber er hätte alles, alles getan, um es ungeschehen zu machen.

Die Richterin verlas das Urteil:

"Unschuldig im Sinne der Anklage.

Eine Gefolgschaft Voldemorts ist sicher auszuschließen aufgrund der vorbenannten Zeugen. Ein Schuldspruch sei zwar im Nachhinein zu erwägen und möglicherweise zu erwirken in Bezug auf die genannten Verbrechen gegen die Menschlichkeit, dies werde jedoch vom hohen Gericht nicht befürwortet aufgrund der hierdurch ermöglichten Vermittlung von Informationen, die letztendlich zur Vernichtung Voldemorts führten."

Niemand im Saal hatte diesen Satz ganz verfolgen können.

Draco selber hatte kein Wort davon verstanden - nur den ersten Satz...:  
"Unschuldig im Sinne der Anklage."

Unschuldig.

Aber er war frei.


	11. Boote in der Nacht

Hallo!

Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews:  
LaraAnime,Chromoxid,Hexe Lea, Nici Cavanaugh und Wusch - _schiebt eine Extrakeksdose durchs Modem -_, Callista Evans, EllieSophie und Kira Gmork! Vielen Dank! Ihr seid die Besten!

Eine Runde Butterbier, Kekse, Chips, Muffins und Kuchen für alle!  
Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt auch das nächste Kapitel!

**Boote in der Nacht - Elisabeth**

Wider Erwarten hatten es die Behörden geschafft, den Termin seiner Freilassung geheim zu halten, und Draco war dankbar für die Anonymität.  
Für das Vermeiden von Presserummel.  
Und er war dankbar, dass er keine Angst haben musste, ob die Schergen seines Vaters den Termin kennen und auf ihn warten könnten...

Dumbledore hatte ihn abgeholt, gemeinsam mit Snape.  
Draco fragte nicht, wo Hermine sei. Folgte den Beiden, Richtung Gasthaus, dann mit Flohpulver Richtung Hogwarts.

Draco wusste, dass Hermine noch in Hogwarts war. Und machte sich auf die Suche.  
Er fand sie, mit Ginny zusammen im Kerker, im Labor.

Sie begrüßten sich, zunächst schüchtern mit einem Kuss auf die Wange.  
Zwei Sekunden standen sie sich gegenüber – dann fiel ihm Hermine um den Hals, und weinte, lachte in einem Atemzug.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg, schweigend, Hand in Hand. Liefen einfach nur, miteinander, ohne zu reden. Minuten oder Stunden, sie konnten es nicht sagen.

Waren glücklich, genossen das Zusammensein.

Wollten nichts durch Worte zerstören.

Kamen auf den Astronomieturm, blieben Sekunden stehen.

Hermine ließ Dracos Hand los, und trat vor an die Brüstung.  
Draco war hinter Hermine getreten.  
Er legte ihr vorsichtig die Hand auf den Rücken.  
Er spürte, wie sie leise weinte. Wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, halten, trösten, und wusste, dass es das Falscheste gewesen wäre, was er in diesem Moment tun könnte.

Er wusste, dass er nicht fragen brauchte, ob es sein Kind sei.  
Selbst wenn er sich nicht der Treue Hermines so sicher gewesen wäre, wie er es war – er hätte es auch in ihren Augen gesehen, beim ersten Blick, den sie ihm schenkte.

Hermine drehte sich nicht herum.  
Aber sie hörte langsam auf, zu weinen.

„Hermine?"  
Ohne aufzusehen, wandte Hermine sich um. Lehnte leicht die Stirn gegen seine Schulter.  
„Draco ... Es ist so viel Zeit vergangen. Ich habe so gewartet, so gehofft ...  
Und jetzt, jetzt habe ich Angst. Jeder meiner Wünsche hat sich erfüllt, und ich habe Angst wie noch nie zuvor ..."

Draco legte den Arm um ihre Schulter. Alles in ihm drängte ihn dazu, dieser Frau zu beteuern, dass alles gut wäre.

Dass es keine Probleme gebe – nie – zwischen ihnen beiden.  
Aber er wusste, das hätte sie nicht getröstet. Und er wusste, es wäre gelogen ...

„Hermine – ", er schluckte ... „ich habe auch Angst. Aber ich denke, dass wir zwei das schaffen werden. Ich weiß, dass Zeit vergangen ist, und dass du in dieser Zeit wahrscheinlich mehr geleistet hast als ich ... Ich habe nichts, nichts tun können außer Warten. Ich konnte gar nicht denken, ich durfte gar nicht denken – alles hätte nur Angriffspunkte für die Dementoren geboten. Alles, was ich in den vergangenen Monaten tun konnte, war hassen. Unbändig hassen – meinen Vater, Voldemort – und wieder meinen Vater. Ich hatte keine Hoffung, ich spürte aber auch keine Zeit ... Wenn ich gewusst hätte ... wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass es uns gelingt, dass ich frei komme – wenn ich geahnt hätte, was auf mich wartet, außer dir, mein Schatz ...", er lachte leise, zog sie ein wenig fester an sich, jetzt, bis ihr Bauch ihn leicht berührte: „wenn ich mir dieses Glückes bewusst gewesen wäre, statt meines blanken Hasses – ich wäre wahrscheinlich verrückt geworden. Aber so – jeder Tag, jede Minute, jede Sekunde war nur voller Hass... und Verzweiflung, ob meiner verlorenen Liebe..." Er gab ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Haare.

„Aber du, du hattest Zeit, zu denken, Zeit, zu Reden ... Du hattest Menschen zum Reden ... Du warst dir in jeder Sekunde deiner Situation bewusst. Merlin! Was hast du geleistet ..." Wieder musste er lachen ... : „Von unserem kleinen Strampler mal ganz abgesehen ..."

Hermine hob den Kopf und sah ihm zum ersten Mal in die Augen: „Draco – das war aber ... Das war kein Problem. Das ... Kind hat mir die Kraft gegeben, weiter zu machen und weiter daran zu glauben, dass alles gut gehen wird ... Und es stimmt nicht, wie du es sagst: ich hatte das Kind, das mir Kraft gab. Ich hatte Ginny und Snape, Severus. Ich hatte Hoffnung. Du, du hast mehr geleistet als ich jemals in meinem Leben leisten werde; du hast gelitten und du hast die Dementoren ertragen ... Mir ging es – nicht schlecht, für die Umstände ...

Nein, jetzt, jetzt mache ich mir Sorgen ... ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll."  
Draco zog sie jetzt fest an sich. „Sag es einfach ..."

„Ich liebe dich so sehr... Draco, aber: wir kennen uns doch kaum. Wir haben uns sieben Jahre lang gekannt und gehasst. Und dann erst habe ich dich wirklich kennen gelernt und mich in dich verliebt. Und ich liebe dich, ich weiß, dass ich dich liebe ...

Aber: Wir kennen unsere Liebe nur aus Situationen, die nicht vergleichbar sind mit einem normalen Leben. Ich weiß nicht, ob die Liebe, meine Liebe – die ich für dich empfinde, als Aurorin für einen bekehrten Todesser, als vom Dienst suspendierte Aurorin für den Gefangenen in Askaban, als Mutter für den Vater ihres Kindes – ob diese Liebe als Grundlage für eine Partnerschaft genügt. Wir zwei haben in den paar Monaten, die wir uns lieben, mehr erlebt als die meisten Paare in Hunderten von Ehejahren. Aber wir haben nie, nie erlebt, wie es ist, miteinander ohne Angst, normal zusammen zu sitzen und zu reden. Wir haben nie erlebt, wie es ist, Urlaub miteinander zu haben. Wir haben nie erlebt, wie es ist, einen ganzen Tag vor dem Kamin zu verbringen ..." Hermine weinte wieder. „Ich habe Angst, zu versagen, Draco."

Draco sah sie lange an ...

„Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Aber ich denke, dass wir das schaffen werden. Wenn wir beide daran glauben, dann schaffen wir es auch. Gerade auch dem Kind zuliebe, Hermine!"

Hermine sah auf: „Nein, nicht gerade dem Kind zuliebe. Draco - so sehr ich dieses Kind liebe, und ich liebe es, weil es dein Kind ist – wir dürfen nichts dem Kind zuliebe tun. Das Kind wird es so schon nicht leicht haben, wir dürfen ihm nicht auch noch die Verantwortung für unsere Partnerschaft aufbürden ..."

Man spürte, dass sie Draco enttäuscht hatte, verletzt: „Was möchtest du damit sagen?" – „Ich will damit sagen, dass wir beide das Kind um seiner Selbst willen lieben müssen. Nicht, weil es ein Zeichen unserer Liebe oder unserer Partnerschaft ist. Und ich will damit sagen, dass du mich nicht dem Kind zuliebe als Partnerin oder Geliebte nehmen musst ..."

„Wie kann man nur so einen Unsinn zusammenreden!" Draco wurde jetzt richtig wütend: „Du weißt, dass ich dich nicht wegen dem Kind liebe. Und nicht trotz des Kindes liebe. Ich habe dich zum Donnerwetter schon lange geliebt, und ich habe es dir auch gesagt ... Und ich _freue_ mich über das Kind, falls ich es noch nicht erwähnt habe! Jedenfalls habe ich mich darüber gefreut, bis zu ..."

Hermine unterbrach ihn: „Ja. Entschuldige. Es ist nur ... ich weiß doch wirklich nicht, wie wir zwei jetzt weitermachen sollen ... Wie wir uns ... kennen lernen können. Und uns vielleicht – richtig – lieben lernen können."

Draco atmete tief durch. Sagte trocken, ohne die Spur eines Lächelns: „Ich liebe dich richtig, Herm. Kapiere es doch ..." Und trat dann an die Brüstung: „Und was schlägst du vor?"

„Draco, bitte. Lass es uns langsam angehen. Lass uns – uns erst kennen lernen. Wir können ja zusammen sein. Eine Familie sein. Aber – ich habe solche Angst, mir selbst zu vertrauen. Und meinen eigenen Gefühlen zu vertrauen. Ich weiß, es sollte eigentlich anders herum sein, eigentlich sollte ich die Starke sein, du hast die letzten Monate genug gelitten – aber ich brauche deine Hilfe, Draco. Ich weiß, dass ich dich liebe – aber ich habe nicht genug Vertrauen in mich selbst. Ich habe Angst, dich zu verletzen. Und ich habe Angst, unser Kind zu verletzen. Lass es uns - langsam machen. Wir können eine Familie sein, wenn du dich darauf einlassen möchtest. Aber lass uns beiden Zeit ..."

Draco holte tief Luft: „Ich verspreche dir, dass wir uns Zeit lassen. Aber ich liebe dich, Hermine. Vergiss das_ nie_ ..."

„Draco?" – „Mhm?" – „Danke ..."


	12. Sommermorgen

Hallo! 

Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews:  
SoleilNoir (schöner neuerName!), Hexe Lea, Nici Cavanaugh und Wusch - _schiebt eine Extrakeksdose durchs Modem, diesmal die extragroße und selbstgebacken-_, Callista Evans, EllieSophie, Valpuriund Kira Gmork! Vielen Dank! Ihr seid die Besten!

Eine Runde Butterbier, Kekse, Chips, Muffins und Kuchen für alle!  
Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt auch das nächste Kapitel!

**Sommermorgen **

Früh morgens war Severus erwacht – die Albträume waren seltener geworden, seit dem Fall Voldemorts.

Kurz vor der Gerichtsverhandlung gegen Draco waren sie noch einmal stark gewesen, häufig, reell.  
Jetzt wurde es wieder besser, seltener.  
Ganz verschwinden würden sie nie, dessen war er sich bewusst.

Heute war er wieder erwacht, schweißnass, ängstlich – und hatte sich doch so schnell wieder beruhigt, wie immer, seit Ginny bei ihm war.

Ginny spürte es, wenn er träumte.

Griff dann – mittlerweile fast ohne wach zu werden – zur Seite, hielt ihn fest, beruhigte ihn, während er im Schlaf mit dem Teufel kämpfte. Weckte ihn auf, notfalls.

Lächelnd sah er nun auf die friedlich schlafende Frau an seiner Seite hinunter.

Die Abende, die Nächte mit Ginny berührten seine jahrelangen Träume von ihr – erfüllten die Träume und übertrafen sie bei weitem.

Er war endlich nach Hause gekommen.

Ginny schien im Traum zu lächeln...

Den Kopf an seiner Schulter, die Wange an seinem linken Oberarm...  
Sie hatte ihm das Gefühl gegeben, dass alles so richtig ist, wie es eben ist. Sie hatte ihm das Gefühl gegeben, er wäre – _normal_... sie akzeptierte diesen kranken Teil von ihm einfach als Teil seiner selbst, und bewies ihm, dass sie ihn so und nicht anders haben wollte.

Severus musste lachen...  
Nicht, dass er im Verlauf der... Abende dazu gekommen wäre, sich diese Tatsache bewusst zu machen. Sicher nicht, nein.

Erst jetzt, als er Ginny an ihn gekuschelt sah, wie sie auch den linken Arm sanft, wie liebkosend, berührte, wurde er sich darüber klar, dass Ginny ihn wirklich so akzeptierte. So mochte, und sogar liebte.

Und zum ersten Mal, zum aller ersten Mal konnte er auch selber den Anblick des verstümmelten Teils seines Körpers ertragen. Zum ersten Mal konnte er, ohne seinen Blick abzuwenden, die Augen auf seinem linken Arm ruhen lassen.

Und er schloss zum ersten Mal seit langer, seit sehr langer Zeit Frieden mit sich selber.

Er musste lachen – als Ginny und er nach dem letzten Weihnachtsball bekannt machten, dass sie ein Paar seien, war die allgemeine Reaktion – unüberrascht.

Wenn überhaupt jemand verwundert schien, dann weil die betreffende Person davon ausging, dass es schon längst so gewesen sei...  
Hermine hatte es in einem Wort zusammengefasst: „Endlich!"

Jeder schien gewusst zu haben, dass es so kommen würde – jeder bis auf sie selber...  
Ginny hatte darüber gelacht.  
Er selber hatte nicht lachen können ...  
Als zu große Gnade sah er die Liebe dieser kleinen Frau an.

Leise regte sich Ginny an seiner Seite.  
Sie lächelte, bevor sie die Augen aufschlug.  
Schüttelte die Haare aus ihrem Gesicht, stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen.  
Beugte sich dann vornüber, um ihn zu küssen.  
Kuschelte sich wieder an seine Seite...  
„Wir sind verrückt, weißt du das?", flüsterte sie leise...

Severus hob die Augenbrauen. „Warum?"

„Weißt du, wenn ich mir manchmal überlege, wie lange wir zwei eigentlich schon einfach nur glücklich sein könnten..." Ginny wandte lächelnd den Kopf nach oben, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Ginny,..." – „Mh?„ – „Ginny, ich muss dir noch etwas erzählen. Falls du deine Meinung dann noch mal ändern möchtest...", er lachte leise, so als wollte er sie aufziehen. „Damals, die Anfragen, wegen deines Auslandspraktikums...  
Du weißt, dass ich sie damals zwar geschrieben, aber nie weggeschickt hatte? Ich hatte solche Angst, dass du fort gehst..."

„WIE bitte?" – Snape sah Ginny in die Augen, erwartete einen Wutausbruch ob dieses Vertrauensbruches, ob dieser verspäteten Beichte...

Und Ginny war wütend, wirklich wütend, aber nicht wegen der Briefe oder seiner Lüge -  
Ginny war wütend wegen der Zeit, die sie verloren hatten:  
„Und du willst mir jetzt damit sagen, dass du in Wirklichkeit schon seit DREI Jahren an mich denkst und NIE etwas gesagt hast? Ich habe immer gedacht, ich bin nur ein dummes Lehrmädchen, ich dachte, du..." Sie schnappte nach Luft...

„Fünf Jahre. Nicht drei. Ich denke seit mehr als fünf Jahren an dich", wurde sie trocken korrigiert.  
Ginny schüttelte sprachlos den Kopf. Suchte nach einer passenden Antwort.  
„Und warum in drei Teufels Namen hast du nie etwas gesagt? Hast mich warten lassen wie..." – sie nahm ihr Kopfkissen, drohte damit.

Begann eine Kissenschlacht.

Aber Severus bekam Ginny zu fassen. Hielt sie unter sich, mit seinem Gewicht, dass sie sich nicht rühren konnte: „Ginny...?" – „Lass mich los!" – „Ginny, willst du meine Frau werden?" – „Lass mich _los!"_ – „Erst, wenn ich eine Antwort habe..." – „Aua!" – „Erst..." – Ginny strampelte sich frei. Und lachte: „Ja, ja, das will ich..."


	13. Something stupid

Hallo!

Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews – ich freue mich immer wahnsinnig!  
Chromoxid, Loki Slytherin (gleich dreimal! Wow!), SoleilNoir, Hexe Lea, Nici Cavanaugh, Callista Evans, EllieSophie, Valpuri und Kira Gmork! Vielen Dank! Ihr seid die Besten!

Eine Runde Butterbier, Kekse, Chips, Muffins und Kuchen für alle!  
Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt auch das nächste Kapitel!

**Something stupid**

Drei Wochen nach Dracos Freilassung war Draco junior geboren worden.  
Draco war glücklich und ging ganz in der Vaterrolle auf.

Manchmal musste Hermine in sich hinein lächeln - sie hätte nicht erwartet, dass jemand, dessen eigener Vater so wenig vermittelt hatte, was "Familie" bedeutet, selber trotzdem soviel Liebe und Freude an sein eigenes Kind weitergeben konnte.

Ihr gemeinsames Leben drehte sich ganz um dieses kleine, zerbrechliche Wesen...

-------------------------------------------------------------

Zwölf Wochen genossen die Beiden es, nur für das Kind da zu sein - dann beschloss Ginny, dass es langsam an der Zeit für Hermine würde, eine kleine Babypause einzulegen.

Gegen heftigste Widerstand der jungen Eltern reservierte sie einen Tisch in einem kleinen Tanzlokal, erschien abends gegen sechs Uhr zum Babysitten und nur mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes gelange es ihr, Draco und Hermine eine halbe Stunde später zur Tür hinaus zu drängen.

Als Snape nach Abschluss seiner Arbeiten eine Stunde später zu ihr stieß, lachte sie noch immer, das Baby mit der Flasche im Arm haltend. "Ich habe gedacht, ich schaffe es nicht mehr. Hermine wollte mir allen ernstes dreimal erklären, wie man ein Kind wickelt - dabei haben wir früher immer gemeinsam meine Neffen und Nichten eingehütet, sie hat es von mir gelernt ..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, und bevor Severus Einwände erheben konnte, saß er mit dem Säugling im Arm auf dem Sofa. Etwas ratlos blickte er auf den Kleinen hinunter. "Und nun?" - Ginny lachte: "Lass ihn nur einschlafen, dann packen wir ihn ins Bett zurück. Und dann machen wir es uns gemütlich, mh?" Mit wachsendem Misstrauen beobachtete ihr Geliebter das zufrieden vor sich hin schmatzende, winzige Wesen. "Aber Hermine behauptet doch immer, er müsse nach dem Trinken - naja - noch einmal ... aufstoßen! Und dann...?"

------------------------------------------------------------

Über Ginnys Durchsetzungsvermögen lachend waren Draco und Hermine im Restaurant angekommen, hatten die Karten entgegengenommen. Einige Minuten über die Speisen, die zur Auswahl standen, geplänkelt.  
Bestellt.  
Redeten, lachten. Zunächst natürlich nur über Draco junior - das Hauptgesprächsthema.

Doch beide nutzen die Zeit, die Ginny ihnen geschenkt hatte ...

Vorsichtig fragte Draco, was Hermine dazu sagen würde, wenn er langsam wieder Arbeiten gehen würde - die Abhängigkeit von Dumbledore störte ihn mehr, als er zugeben wollte. Hermine lachte, stimmte ihm zu.  
Ernst, manchmal auch weniger ernst diskutierten sie, was für einen freigesprochenen Todesser ohne abgeschlossene Ausbildung beruflich in Frage käme. Lachten dabei, suchten gemeinsam nach Lösungen.

Später fragte auch Hermine, ob sie denn auch noch einmal ein Studium beginnen solle, wenn ihr Sohn etwas größer wäre. Als Auror würde sie nicht mehr arbeiten, das wusste sie - auch wenn das Ministerium sie bereits mehrfach angeschrieben hatte, war sie nicht darauf eingegangen. Dieser Teil ihres Lebens lag hinter ihr.

Draco stimmte ihr zu, schlug mit einem kleinen, gemeinen Lächeln Zaubertränke als mögliches Fach vor. Hermine gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Boxhieb in die Seite.  
Sie planten - Zukunft.

Redeten, sprachen, über Gott und die Welt.

Genossen es einfach, zum ersten Mal seit unendlicher Zeit einfach nur zu reden...

Und doch... nach dem Essen, nach dem Nachtisch machte sich eine leise Verlegenheit breit. Das Gespräch wurde - ruhiger, und bevor es ganz verstummen konnte, nahm Draco Hermine bei der Hand und geleitete sie auf die Tanzfläche. Sanft zog er die schöne junge Frau in seine Arme, schweigend genoss er ihre Nähe. Langsam tanzten sie.

Draco schloss die Augen.  
Die ganzen letzten Monate hatte es sich an Hermines Bitte gehalten - zunächst wütend und trotzig, aber dann akzeptierte er ihre Entscheidung.

Hatte sie nicht bedrängt, hatte nicht mit ihr über seine Gefühle geredet.  
Und seit zwölf Wochen wäre dafür auch gar nicht mehr die Zeit gewesen - beide hatten sich nur um den gemeinsamen Sohn gekümmert.

Hatten im selben Zimmer, im selben Bett geschlafen - ohne sich zu berühren.  
Draco hatte es akzeptiert.

Und doch hatte er immer wieder, in jeder Sekunde seine Gedanken darauf konzentriert, was er sagen könne. Was er tun könne. Wie er Hermine beweisen könne, dass ihre Partnerschaft Zukunft hatte. Dass diese Zukunft eigentlich schon da war ...

Er zog Hermine im Tanzen noch enger an sich, berührte sanft ihr Haar mit seinem Gesicht. Roch den vertrauten Duft ihres Parfüms ...

Dann blieb er stehen, mitten auf der Tanzfläche. Hob mit dem Zeigefinger Hermines Kinn, bis sie ihm in die Augen sah.

"Hermine, mein Schatz... Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich _wirklich ... !_"

Er beugte sich vor, um das zu tun, was er sich selber die letzten drei Monate verboten hatte. Und verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem langen Kuss.

Doch Draco spürte, dass Hermine noch immer zögerte.

Er sah ihr wieder in die Augen. "Du hast gesagt, wir sollen lernen, miteinander zu leben. Ich meine - wie lange willst du es noch lernen? Hermine, ich meine, die Frage ist, auf was du eigentlich wartest. Wie sehr soll der Alltag denn noch bei uns einkehren, bis du Vertauen in unsere Partnerschaft haben kannst?"

"Und ich bilde mir ein, uns beide mittlerweile gut genug zu kennen, dass ich eins weiß:

Wenn du darauf wartest, dass wir beide es schaffen, ein "normales" Leben zu führen, oder ein Leben zu führen, an dem jeder Tag gleich ist - das erleben wir beide erst, wenn uns der grüne Rasen deckt. Vorher werden _wir_ sicher keinen "normalen" Tag erleben. Ich weiß, unsere ganze Geschichte bisher war außergewöhnlich. Aber jeder Tag, auch und gerade in der letzten Zeit, beweist mir, dass ich dich liebe. Und ich denke, du liebst mich auch.

Und wir gehören zusammen. Wir sind zwar ein Katastrophen - Team, aber wenigstens ein gutes ... Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie ich es dir noch mehr beweisen kann, aber ich liebe dich, und daran wird sich nichts ändern, egal, was passiert..."

Hermine sah ihm in die Augen. "Und du hast genug Vertrauen, dass ich es schaffe?"

Draco schloss sie in die Arme. "Hermine, mein Herz. Mein Leben. Du musst nicht immer alles alleine schaffen wollen. Du musst nicht perfekt sein - niemand ist das. Keine Partnerschaft, keine Ehe ist perfekt. Lass es uns einfach tun, ja? Ich weiß doch auch nicht, ob wir es schaffen. Aber ich weiß, dass wir es nur herausfinden könne, wenn wir es versuchen. Und zwar _gemeinsam_ versuchen. Wenn wir uns genug lieben, um dieses Risiko einzugehen ..."

Hermine sah zu ihm auf. "Meinst du, dass es das ist, was die Liebe ausmacht?"  
Draco antwortete nicht mehr. Zärtlich küsste er die Frau, die er so sehr liebte.

Hermine lächelte, erwiderte den Kuss.  
Um mitten in den Kuss hinein zu sagen: "Draco, ich bin ein Riesendummkopf."

Draco verschluckte sich fast vor Schreck. Und musste lachen. "Hermine, ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich über alles, und ich denke, wir sollten es", er lächelte amüsiert, "wenn du es vor dir selber verantworten kannst, auch endlich allen zeigen."

"Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

Er zog sie an sich - endlich, endlich durfte er sie wieder bei sich spüren ...  
"Wenn du dich - nach reiflichem Überlegen und ausreichender Bedenkzeit - nicht nur dazu entschließen könnest, mit mir zusammen zu wohnen, sondern eventuell auch endlich meine Frau zu werden ..."

Hermine zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. "Dazu bedarf es aber reiflicher Überlegung ..."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wollt Ihr noch eine Fortsetzung haben? _

Ein paar Kapitel hätt' ich noch ;) ...


	14. You can get it if you really want

Hallo! 

Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews – ich freue mich immer wahnsinnig!  
Fairytear, Loki Slytherin, SoleilNoir, Hexe Lea, Nici Cavanaugh, Callista Evansund Kira Gmork _(- Maria rollt den roten Teppich aus und stellt Blumen undSekt bereit - _Du warst die 100!)! Vielen Dank! Ihr seid die Besten!

Eine Runde Butterbier, Kekse, Chips, Muffins und Kuchen für alle!  
Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt auch das nächste Kapitel!

**You can get it if you really want **

Während des Kämmens beobachtete Ginny hinter sich im Spiegel ihren Lebensgefährten, der sich ebenfalls zur Examensfeier umkleidete.

Severus bemerkte ihren prüfenden Blick, trat hinter sie, lächelte kurz über ihre Schulter, um ihr dann von hinten den viereckigen Doktorenhut auf den Kopf zu setzen.

Ginny musste lachen, drehte sich herum und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange: „Danke, mein Schatz. Danke für alles."

Wie erwartet hatte Ginevra Weasley die Prüfung vor der englischen Kommission der Meister der Zaubertränke mit Auszeichnung abgelegt. Snape hatte zwei Wochen lang kein Auge mehr zugemacht – Ginny selber war ruhig und entspannt, gut vorbereitet und professionell zur Prüfung erschienen. Ihr Lehrmeister hatte an dem Tag gegen jede Gewohnheit gewirkt, als sei er in die Peitschende Weide geraten.

Nach ihrem Abschluss würde Ginny wieder mehr Zeit haben, und statt selber zu Lernen wieder den Unterricht und die Zubereitung der Routinetränke übernehmen. Severus Snape würde jetzt wieder mehr Zeit zum Forschen und Schreiben bleiben.

* * *

**Personalien **

**Berufungen **

British Journal of Potions, Band 43 (5), May 2003, S. 1172

Zum neuen Leiter der Abteilung für Theorie der Zaubertränke der Oxford University wurde zum 01.05. diesen Jahres Professor Severus Snape (44), der vormalige Lehrer für Zaubertränke an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberkunst, berufen.

Er tritt damit die Nachfolge von Professor Rincewind (120) an, der am 30. April in den Ruhestand übertritt. Professor Snape hat sich vor allem mit Veröffentlichungen über die molekulare Wirkungsweise des Wolfsbanntrank und hierbei über die Bedeutung des Zeitpunktes der Gewinnung der Trankzutaten einen Namen gemacht.

Die Lehrstelle in Hogwarts wird voraussichtlich zum nächsten Schuljahr ausgeschrieben.

Allerdings gab die Schulleitung bereits bekannt, dass die Stelle wahrscheinlich durch die bisherige Assistentin Professor Snapes, Ginevra Weasley (22), besetzt werden kann.

* * *

**Kurz notiert – Klatsch und Tratsch aus der High Society von Rita Kimmkorn **

**Malfoy Manor verkauft**

Der Tagesprophet, 14.12.2003, Seite 2 

Zu einem nicht in der Öffentlichkeit genannten Preis wechselte das riesige Anwesen „Malfoy Manor" des mittlerweile in Askaban inhaftierten Lucius Malfoy den Besitzer. Der Verwalter des Malfoy - Vermögens, Lucius Malfoys Sohn Draco, veräußerte letzte Woche das große Haus mit dem noch immer gepflegten Park.

Dass sich Draco Malfoy hierzu ausgerechnet einen Muggel als Käufer wählen musste, wurde ihm zunächst von großen Teilen der Zauberergesellschaft als Rache an seinem Vater ausgelegt – doch Draco Malfoy setzte sich durch. Ein Großteil des Kaufpreises wurde von ihm direkt an die „Stiftung zur Verbesserung der Zusammenarbeit mit Muggeln" überwiesen.

Über seine eigenen Zukunftspläne ließ Draco Malfoy wie immer keinen Kommentar verlauten. Bisher unbestätigten Gerüchten zufolge absolviert er zur Zeit eine Ausbildung in Zoologie und Pflege der magischen Geschöpfe in den Vereinigten Staaten – kurz vor seiner Ausreise war er noch einmal in Kreuzfeuer der Kritik gekommen anlässlich der Verhaftung seines Vaters (wir berichteten damals ausführlich: „Lucius Malfoy verflucht seinen Sohn noch auf dem Weg nach Askaban als _Schlammblutfreund_" und „Rache oder Gerechtigkeit?") Es wird allgemein vermutet, dass der Erbe des unermesslichen Vermögens mit seiner Lebensgefährtin, der ehemaligen Aurorin Hermine Granger, das restliche Geld aus dem Erlös des Hauses in eine Farm im Osten der Vereinigten Staaten investiert hat.

Personalien Berufungen British Journal of Potions, Band 44 (1), January 2004, S. 125 

Zur Nachfolge des Lehrstuhles für Zaubertränke an der Hogwarts - Schule für Hexerei und Zauberkunst wurde erwartungsgemäß die bisherige Assistentin des scheidenden Lehrstuhlinhabers, Professor S. Snape, Frau Ginevra Weasley (23), berufen.

Mit dem Lehrstuhl sind wie bisher Forschungsmittel im mittleren Rahmen, vor allem im Bereich der Theorie der Zaubertränke, verbunden.

* * *

**Personalien **

**Verleihung **

British Journal of Potions, Band 44 (9), September 2005, S. 1275

Dem diesjährige Preisträger der Zacharias – Nuhmer – Medaille, Professor Severus Snape, Oxford/Hogwarts, wurde am 15. dieses Monats im Verlauf einer feierlichen Zeremonie von Prof. H. Wiedemann, dem 1. Vorsitzenden der Europäischen Gesellschaft für Zaubertränke, die Urkunde sowie das Preisgeld von 10.000 Galleonen verliehen. Den Preis erhält er für die Arbeit zu dem Thema „Die Rolle der Farbe der Blüten der Rosacea im Wolfsbanntrank". Wir gratulieren.

* * *

**Kurz notiert – Klatsch und Tratsch aus der High Society von Rita Kimmkorn **

**Doppelhochzeit auf Hogwarts **

Der Tagesprophet, 01.11.2005, Titelseite

Für die gesamte Zauberwelt überraschend gab gestern der noch immer umstrittene Erbe des Malfoy - Vermögens, Draco Malfoy, die kommende Hochzeit mit seiner langjährigen Lebensgefährtin Hermine Granger bekannt. Das Paar hat bereits einen gemeinsamen Sohn im Alter von drei Jahren, Draco Malfoy jun. (vgl. Foto).

Obwohl in England der Name Malfoy nach wie vor einen bitteren Beigeschmack trägt, wird das Paar, das bereits vor zwei Jahren England verlassen hat und in den USA lebt, sich in der Heimat – im Festsaal des Schlosses Hogwarts - trauen lassen. Beide sind Absolventen der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberkunst und der Schule noch eng verbunden.

Der eigentliche Grund für die Hochzeit in heimatlichen Gefilden liegt aber tiefer – wie Malfoy verlauten ließ, wird das alterwürdige Schloss sogar eine Doppelhochzeit erleben!

Noch nicht bestätigten Gerüchten zufolge planen Malfoy und Granger eine gemeinsame Hochzeit mit einem befreundeten Paar. Der früher als Spion gegen Voldemort bekannte Professor Severus Snape, der sich mittlerweile aus dem öffentlichen Leben weitestgehend zurück gezogen hat, sein Leben der Wissenschaft widmet und dem Dekanat der Universität von Oxford angehört, plant, seine frühere Assistentin, Frau Professor Ginevra Weasley, die heutige Inhaberin des Lehrstuhls für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts, zu heiraten.

Der Tagesprophet freut sich für die Paare und wird seine Leser selbstverständlich über die weiteren Hochzeitsvorbereitungen auf dem Laufenden halten ...


	15. When I´m sixtyfour

Hallo!

Wie immer nun ein letztes Malvielen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews...

EllieSophie (_-lach-_ nicht hauen! Dafür hattest Du dann ja zwei auf einmal!), Chromoxid, Valpuri, SoleilNoir, Hexe Lea, Nici Cavanaugh, Callista Evans, Kira Gmork, Loki Slytherin (wenn Ihr das Pairing mögt, lohnt es sich im Übrigen, auch bei Loki reinzulesen - sie schreibt tolle GWSS-Stories und hat jetzt gerade eine FF zu HP 6 angefangen!)!

Vielen Dank! Ihr seid die Besten!

Jetzt kommt also der Epilog ... Ich hoffe, Euch hat diese Story Spaß gemacht ...

Eine Runde Butterbier, Kekse, Chips, Muffins und Kuchen für alle!

**When I´m sixty-four**

_Zwanzig Jahre später...  
__New York, USA_

Draco war mit einem Freund um den Block gezogen, und hatte bei der Bar mit der besten Musik haltgemacht. Ihm gegenüber hatte eine wunderschöne, sehr junge Frau gestanden – nicht hübsch im eigentlichen Sinne, dazu waren die Augen zu groß, zu intensiv, zu direkt.

Augen, die zeigten, dass sie intelligenter sind als ihre Umgebung – aber noch nicht klug genug, es zu verbergen... Die Nase einen Tick zu lang. Das Kinn zu spitz.

Alles zusammen ergab keine klassische Schönheit. Aber die Frau hatte eine Ausstrahlung voll Selbstbewusstsein, Intelligenz und Kraft, die an ein wildes Tier erinnerte.

Eine starke erotische Ausstrahlung – auch, ja. Draco konnte nicht anders. Er starrte die junge Frau ein paar Minuten an. Dann ging er hinüber und bat um einen Tanz.

Sie tanzten. Dann tranken sie. Machten Konversation. Die junge Frau fragte, fragte auch, wer er sei. Und er nannte seinen Namen – nannte seinen Namen, obwohl er die Reaktionen kannte.

Und die Reaktion kam...

„_Sie_ sind Draco Malfoy junior?" Ein ungläubiges Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht der Frau.

Die Wildkatze verwandelte sich plötzlich in ein kleines Mädchen, das staunte und an ihm aufsah.

„Der Sohn von Draco und Hermine Malfoy?" Draco nickte. Er hasste es, nicht er selber zu sein, sondern als Sohn seiner Eltern bekannt. Als Sohn seiner Eltern ... Schon wollte er aufbrausen, sich enttäuscht umdrehen und gehen.

Aber nun kam es anders, ganz anders als erwartet. Die junge Frau sah ihn groß an.

Fragte nicht nach der Aurorin und dem Todesser. Fragte nicht nach Sensationen und nicht nach Horrorgeschichten.

Sondern lachte nur und stellte trocken fest: „Dann habe ich dir vor fünfzehn Jahren mal ein Loch in den Hinterkopf geschlagen." Draco fiel das Kinn nach unten.

„Doch, du hattest mir meine Puppe geklaut und ihr die Harre abgeschnitten. Und ich habe dir dann dafür ein Loch in den Kopf geschlagen ..."

Draco musste lachen – die Erinnerung kam wieder: „Molly?"

Wieder lachte die junge Frau.

_... und noch ein halbes Jahr später  
__wieder in Hogwarts_

In den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Ginny ihren Ehemann. Fluchend rückte er mit der rechten Hand die Festrobe ein weiteres Mal zurecht, zog sie fester um die linke Seite.

„Lass es. Du siehst gut aus." Ginny musste lachen – ein undeutliches Knurren war die Antwort.

„Meinst Du, sie wird glücklich?" – „Ja, mein Schatz, natürlich wird sie das. Sie ist doch jetzt schon glücklich, sieh sie dir nur an ... Severus, du wärst mit niemandem ganz glücklich gewesen für deine Molly. Sei ehrlich. Aber ich denke, dass du mit ihrer Wahl zufrieden sein kannst. Oder?" Ginny musste wieder lachen. Sie nahm ihren Mann in den Arm.

Zwei Stunden später saß Ginny in der ersten Reihe und blickte auf ihre Tochter, die am Arm ihres Mannes durch den Gang nach vorne schritt – erwartet von dem Mann, den sie liebte.

Erwartet von Draco Malfoy junior, ihrem Sandkastengefährten, ihrem Kinderfreund, ihrer großen Liebe.

Jung kam ihr Molly vor, sehr jung. Aber Ginny musste bei dem Gedanken lachen – ihre Mutter hatte über sie das gleiche gesagt, damals, am Tag ihrer eigenen Hochzeit mit Severus Snape.

Wie lange war das her...

Ewig.

Ja, Ewig.

Schon seit einer Ewigkeit war es für sie Normalität geworden, neben Severus Snape aufzuwachen.

Seit einer Ewigkeit hatte sie nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass dieser Severus Snape, neben dem sie jeden Morgen erwachte, identisch war mit dem Mann, der sie in ihrer Schulzeit in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte.

Der Mann war, den sie früher als Todesser verachtet hatte.

Der Mann war, der ihr damals auf dem Astronomieturm die Frage nach Harry Potter gestellt hatte – Harry! Ginny schüttelte innerlich den Kopf.

Der Mann war, von dem niemand, nicht einmal Hermine, eingesehen hatte, warum sie ihn als Lehrmeister wählte.

Der Mann war, der sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte im Kampf gegen Voldemort.

Seit einer Ewigkeit hatte sie sich nicht mehr bewusst gemacht, dass es etwas ganz besonderes war, neben eben diesem Severus Snape jeden Morgen erwachen zu dürfen.

Er war nicht mehr der Mann von damals.

Sie war nicht mehr die Frau von damals.

Er war ein Teil von ihr, sie war ein Teil von ihm.

Einer ohne den anderen nicht mehr vollständig.

Sie betrachtete ihren Mann, wie er mit Molly vorm Altar stand.

„Wer gibt diese Frau in die Ehe?"

Severus antwortete, klar und ohne zu zögern: „Ich gebe sie."

Er nahm die Hand seiner Tochter in seine rechte, und übergab sie an ihren Bräutigam.

_  
_Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück. Suchte die Augen seiner Frau.

Ginny lächelte ihm zu.

Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, verspürte Ginny wieder das mittlerweile so vertraute Stechen in der Magengegend. Eine Welle der Zuneigung durchflutete sie, als sie in den Augen ihres Ehemannes versank.

Sie betrachtete den Mann, vorne am Alter.

Er war noch immer der schönste Mann der Welt. Die schwarzen Haare wurden schon seit einigen Jahren von silbernen Fäden durchzogen, um die Augen zeigten sich kleine Fältchen.

_  
_Severus Snape mit Lachfältchen... Ginny lächelte in sich hinein. Wenn man ihr das vor dreißig Jahren gesagt hätte, hätte sie es nicht geglaubt.

_  
_Die meisten dieser Lachfältchen verdankte er wahrscheinlich seiner Molly. Und Severus junior, der, obwohl erst fünfzehn Jahre alt, heute seinem Vater ähnlicher sah als je zuvor. Ihr Sohn sollte eigentlich neben ihr sitzen.

Aber Ginny ging davon aus, dass er gemeinsam mit seinem Onkel Fred vor der Tür damit beschäftigt war, irgendwelchen Unsinn anzustellen. Sie hatte es gestern jedenfalls nicht kommentiert, als ihr Sohn in den Abstellkammern nach „alter Babywäsche und Klopapier" suchte ...

Als Molly Snape und Draco Malfoy das Ehegelöbnis sprachen, sah Ginny kurz zu ihrer Freundin Hermine hinüber.

Irgendwie ist das Leben eigenartig.

Es war mehr Zufall gewesen, keine Absicht, dass sich sie sich mit Draco und Hermine nur noch selten und ohne die Kinder getroffen hatten, seit Draco schulpflichtig war und eine Zaubereischule im Osten der USA besucht hatte.

Und als Molly nach ihrem Abschluss in Hogwarts eine Reise durch die USA plante, hatte ihr Ginny zwar die Adresse der Freunde in die Hand gedrückt, aber eher nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie wirklich bei ihnen vorbei schauen würde ...

Aber das schien sie ja auch gar nicht benötigt zu haben.

Das Gesicht von Severus war Gold wert gewesen, als seine Tochter ihm beichtete, dass sie sich verliebt hatte – und in wen.

_  
_Der erste Walzer wurde vom Brautpaar alleine getanzt.

Dann schlossen sich die Brauteltern an.

Severus schloss seine Frau in die Arme, zog sie sanft an sich während des Tanzens.

„Ginny, glaubst du, sie wird glücklich?", fragte er noch einmal.

„Ja, ja, das glaube ich. Wenn beide Partner auch nur ansatzweise etwas von ihren Eltern gelernt haben, dann können die zwei gar nicht anders, als glücklich zu werden. Schau sie dir doch an ... Natürlich wird sie glücklich."

Severus musste lachen: „Mein Schatz – ich liebe dich. Weißt du das?" – „Ja, das weiß ich. Und ich liebe dich auch. Ich habe dich heute da vorne stehen sehen am Altar – und weißt du was? Ich würde dich immer wieder heiraten. Ich bin sehr, sehr glücklich mit dir." Severus beugte sich nach vorne. „Ich auch...", flüsterte er, bevor er seine Frau sanft küsste.

**The End**


End file.
